THE DRACONIAN KING
by DarkFireNyx
Summary: AU, after Fourth Year. HPxWolframxOCxOCxOC. Male Harem/Slash. Harry Potter falls into another world...and becomes the DRACONIAN KING. STORY RATED FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT. BE WARNED! Full Summary inside. Story posted in Fanfiction and AO3.
1. Chapter 1

STORY TITLE:

**THE DRACONIAN KING** by **DARKFIRENYX**

STORY SUMMARY:

Harry Potter ran away when he had his creature inheritance at his 15th birthday and then he found out the truth of Dumbledore's plans, but the old wizard made the mistake on sending his wizard people to get him back. Harry stumbled and fell into a portal that transports him to another world. Then he discovers his true heritage and takes his destined role as the…DRACONIAN KING!

AU, Fifth Year. SLASH. HarryxWolframxOCxOCxOC. Harry/Slash, Male Harem.

STORY RATED FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT. BE WARNED!

STORY POSTED IN FANFICTION AND AO3.

**LINE BREAK**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR KYOU KARA MAOU OR ANY OF ITS MERCHANDISE. ONLY THE STORY AND ITS PLOT.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This story of mine continues after Harry Potter's Fourth Year. It ignores everything else after that, the story will have changes from Harry Potter's Fifth Year and then to so on. Also…In the anime series of 'Kyou Kara Maou', Yuuri Shibuya is not the Maou/Demon King—Harry Potter is.

However, instead of Demon King…I changed the concept and plot of the story with Harry Potter, destined and chosen as _Draconian_ King. In the story, there will be in-depth explanations and my own creative ideas on the **Draconian** subject.

This story is posted in **Fanfiction** and **AO3**.

**LINE BREAK**

CHAPTER 1

It wasn't every day that when Harry Potter would finally reach his breaking point and be set free.

This one takes the cake.

After his Fourth Year and the whole fiasco with the Triwizard Tournament and Voldemort's return…not to mention that he's _still_ back in Privet Drive with magic-hating family known as the Dursleys…Harry had finally had enough of everything, when he begged his Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore to let him stay with his godfather, Sirius Black, now that Voldemort has returned and he wanted to be trained to fight him.

But Dumbledore refused and told Harry that he needed to return back to Surrey so that the so-called magical 'protections' at the Dursley home would protect him.

Ha! Yeah right!

As if that the house itself and its occupants would actually protect Harry Potter after what he went through all his life in that hellish place.

Harry finally knew and understood that something was really wrong and fishy about all of this. Why in Merlin's staff would Dumbledore keep insisting that he would stay with the Dursleys since they hated him so much and abused him because that he's magical? And why is it that every time he went to his magic school Hogwarts, he was thrown and forced into a dangerous event that he had to deal with, instead of experienced magical wizard adults?

So….Harry Potter went to Diagon Alley, straight to Gringotts to find out the truth…..and he sneaked out with his father's Invisibility Cloak, his Firebolt broom, his backpack with his important things inside, like his clothes, some food, his wand, some of his potions he made for himself and his magic books and his companion, the snowy-white owl Hedwig, from Privet Drive, Surrey, from his ignorant abusive relatives….to discover and find out everything.

Harry also decided to leave the Dursleys and Privet Drive for good, and he didn't even nor once looked back as he left the place behind as he went purposefully towards his magical world. Damn the so-called 'protections' in it and everything and also cursing Dumbledore.

Once he reached into Diagon Alley and steps one foot into Gringotts, the magical wizard bank at late of night with no people present about, all the goblins suddenly clamored right to him and they ushered and pushed him into the main Head office of their Goblin Leader before Harry had the chance to take his magical cloak off.

When Harry got inside the Head office, which almost look like a majestic throne room, the doors shut behind him and locks were placed and sounded loudly, making the young wizard boy nervous and confused over what's happening. Hedwig cooed comfortingly in his ear as the owl perched on his shoulder while Harry looked around warily and tense.

Harry hears someone clear his throat loudly to grab his attention and he turns to see a regal gnarling looking goblin seated behind an official royal looking desk and the goblin sits back on a big comfy royal-looking chair as the goblin dressed smartly like in a wizard and muggle suit as he looks at Harry blankly, his head adorned with a silver and gold crown-like headband that gives his status as the leader of Goblins or Head Goblin.

"Harry Potter…" the goblin rasps calmly, making Harry more nervous and gulps soundly. "You've caused quite a stir among my people here in Gringotts. Do you have any idea of all the trouble and turmoil you've made when we tried to contact you?"

Harry blinks. "Er…I'm sorry…contact me? But…I didn't hear or receive anything from you, goblin sir." He said politely, knowing inside that manners might be good, even to goblins.

The Head Goblin blinks at what Harry said and his eyes narrowed dangerously glaring at the young wizard, making Harry slightly flinch under his gaze. "Mr. Potter…did you not receive any letter of contact from Gringotts that requires your attention, concerning your inheritance, heritage and such?"

Harry shook his head, not knowing what the goblin is asking from him and answered. "No."

The goblin snarls with fury and Harry backs away a step and Hedwig hisses, fluffing up threateningly at the goblin for scaring her master. "Albus Dumbledore! That damn old wizard coot! I should've known he would be behind this!" he rants angrily and loudly.

After Harry hears the mention of Dumbledore again, he felt worried and upset as he felt like he didn't want to find out what the old man has done now. But Harry wanted to know so he inquired gently, careful to not rise the goblin's temper again. "I beg your pardon?"

The Head Goblin just sighs then he stood from his seat and then he walked towards Harry and gestured the confused teenager towards what seems to be and looks like a ritual circle in the middle of the room, carved intricately on the floor. Hedwig flew away from Harry's shoulder and went to perch on the side of the desk table of the Head Goblin, looking at them to watch while giving the goblin a warning and threatening glare that says. 'Hurt my wizard—and I'll scratch and claw your eyes out!'

"Just stand over here in the center, Mr. Potter. And everything will be explained soon. We just need some confirmation." He said, ignoring the owl glaring at him pointedly.

Harry was nervous and wary but he complied to the goblin's instructions and stood in the middle of the runic ritual circle and stood there hesitantly before the goblin claps his hands and then spread his arms and hands out wide and started chanting in his goblin language.

"_I call upon the great goblin ancestors to heed my call_.

_I call upon the ancient magic to answer my summons_.

_Bring upon all of your power to the being in the circle_.

_Cleanse and purify this being of all that binds him_.

_And bring out all the truth hidden deep within him_.

_Heed my call, heed my summons_.

_I call upon you now_!"

With that, the ritual circle of runes seems to glow unearthly and then they glowed brighter and suddenly erected some kind of rainbow-colored barrier around Harry Potter as various colors of light went around the wizard, almost like snakes, and some of the rays of light strike into the wizard, almost like spears and Harry slightly winced or flinched as the lights struck into inside him while the magic from the lights seem to break something within his very body and spirit, taking apart anything that is binding him illegally or destroying him darkly.

Harry suddenly bent over when he felt an excruciating pain coming from his forehead, where his lightning-bolt scar is and then Harry gave a slight pained scream when an eerie black smoke erupted out from his scar and then faded with a dying inhuman screech.

After all that, it was over. All the magic, the lights and the barrier faded. All that was left was a slight smoky fog, surrounding the sudden tired and exhausted Harry Potter as the ritual was complete and finished.

Harry groggily stands up straight from his bent posture, the pain from before is gone, and Harry blinks upon seeing that when he sees through his glasses, the world around him is blurry. When the wizard removed the glasses, he blinks in shock and surprise when he sees everything around him clearly and sharply 20/20 normal.

Before he could turn to the Head Goblin to ask what just happened and what did he do, he felt a brush of feathers and scales by his arm and Harry turns his head and his eyes widened in stunned shock upon seeing feathery and dragon scaly black _wings_ on his back, his shirt slightly torn open from behind when they appeared.

He circled and whirled around, still in stunned shock, and his mouth gaping wide as he whirls or flails his wings slightly as if he's making sure that he's dreaming and that his new back appendages are just imaginary tricks in his head.

"What the—Wings!?" Harry exclaims as he stopped spinning himself silly and keeps staring back at his wings wide-eyed shocked.

"I have wings? I have WINGS! What is this? What's going on?!" he cried, almost panicking or hyperventilating, making the Head Goblin slightly amused at the wizard's reaction.

The Head Goblin stifled his chuckle and went looking serious as he calmly reassured the almost panicking Harry. "Calm down, Mr. Potter. This is your creature inheritance and heritage. Apparently, there was an illegal binding curse on you that prevented your true heritage from coming out on the day of your 15th birthday. Luckily though, you decided to come here and I did this ritual to break away any binding spells or curses or any illegal and dark spells in you to bring out the truth and everything. That binding curse would have broken you completely, body and soul before your inheritance was released."

"There was also something else, Mr. Potter." He added with a grim tone in his voice that made Harry look at him. "It turns out that there was also a partial Horcrux within you from your scar. A Horcrux is an illegal thing of dark magic that is a broken part of a soul encased into a non-living or living object to extend the life-span of the one who made it. Fortunately, the ritual purified and destroyed the Horcrux inside you, before that Horcrux would have completely possessed you as its host."

Harry was horrified as he listened to the goblin when he told him this. And he instantly knew on who made the Horcrux and who put the binding spell on him.

Damn Voldemort!

And Damn Dumbledore!

Harry was content that good luck was on him on getting those things out of him for good.

He didn't want to imagine how horrifying and painful it would have been, if they were still stuck inside him before he turned 15 on his birthday, which is a week from now.

"Thank you, er…what is your name, sir goblin?" he asked politely and sincerely to the Head Goblin.

The goblin was surprised that the human wizard would ask such a thing from a goblin in a sincere grateful and polite manner as if he and Harry are of equal race. He smiled a bit approvingly at his attitude. "I am Ragnok, Mr. Potter. The Head Goblin of Gringotts."

"Thank you, Ragnok." Harry said again. "I'm sincerely and utterly grateful for everything you've done." Ragnok just nodded calmly, acknowledging his thanks blankly.

Hedwig swooped from the desk she perched on and then landed and perched on her master Harry's shoulder again, hooting and cooing adorably while nuzzling her head against his cheek and looking at his wings with an impressive and adoring expression in its bird face.

Harry smiled at Hedwig and stroked her feathers in the belly, making his snowy white owl coo again and Harry then looked to Head Goblin Ragnok again with a serious look on his face.

"Ragnok…I need to know everything about my accounts and anything that I might have missed when you tried to contact me. I want to know everything and all that has been taken from me or made for me without my consent and illegally, and turn them all null and voided and returned back to me in 100 percent full."

Ragnok gave a menacing evil smirk that it almost made Harry flinch or squirm as he said. "I thought you'd say that, Mr. Potter. Now…let's get down to business."

He gestured towards his desk so that they will conduct their business, concerning and centering to Harry Potter.

LINE BREAK

It almost took one whole day, right to the morning sunrise to look over and finish on what Harry needed to know and do.

Harry Potter was very upset and furiously angry when he found that Dumbledore has been stealing money from his vaults and accounts. He used the money to fund this secret society he made known as the 'Order of the Phoenix' and he also used the money he stole to pay the Dursleys into keeping Harry there and also he used the money to bribe some people in the Ministry to keep his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts and one of the high officials in a small but official wizard council in the Ministry, known as the Wizegamot.

Harry was quite upset on knowing that Dumbledore was very determined on making him stay with the Dursleys and he paid them for it, even if the Dursleys kept it for themselves and abused Harry for it since he lived there.

Though he was grateful to know that his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and their families knew nothing about it and they were not bribed or coerced by Dumbledore to be friends with him when Harry suddenly had a horrifying thought about it and asked Ragnok about it, which the Head Goblin answered in a negative that the Grangers and the Weasleys are not a part of Dumbledore's evil schemes or plots.

He quickly told Ragnok to take back every penny and Galleon Dumbledore stole, all from the Dursleys and everything that the old wizard paid and used Harry's money for.

Ragnok just grinned evilly and told Harry that it will be done and the goblin confessed that he wished he could see the look on the old wizard's face when he finds out that all the money he used has been taken and returned back to Harry's accounts.

Harry gratefully thanked the goblin again and he also admitted that he too wished that he could see the look on the Dursleys' faces once the money that they were paid for, is all gone, thus leaving the Dursley family poor and bankrupt.

Then he told Ragnok to make the Dursleys pay for the all the abuse and neglect he went through in both Muggle and Magical worlds, also offering to give his memories of what the Muggles have done to him as evidence. Ragnok was very upset when Harry Potter confessed of his abuse. Even the goblins care for their own children, including the human ones, that they would despise abuse or pain to the young ones. So Ragnok promised him that he will do everything in his power and the might of goblins that he will make the Dursleys pay for their crimes, in both worlds. He reassured Harry that he didn't need to worry of ever testifying against them as the Head Goblin planned to create a fake doppelganger of Harry Potter to testify in his place.

To ensure that Dumbledore won't try to track down Harry, once he finds out that Harry left the Dursleys and found out about his money and everything, Ragnok gave Harry Potter a magical unbreakable medallion that has the crest carved of a lion, wolf, dog, stag and doe on its silver and gold frames and the medallion almost looked like a pocket watch but it has a chain that Harry can wear it on his neck and hide it beneath his shirt, in which the medallion has the properties of an emergency Portkey, an Extension charm in which Harry can put millions of things into the medallion and not have them messy inside it, and also the medallion also has the properties on controlling his magic whenever it becomes unstable like how Harry unexpectedly unleashes accidental magic or something.

However, Harry didn't need the last part because when he had his creature inheritance released, he found out that he didn't need to use his wand anymore and can use wand-less magic. Harry was very delighted and joyful when he realized this and instantly tested it out, much to Hedwig's delight for her human master and Ragnok's slight annoyance at the wizard's enthusiasm.

After that, Ragnok explained to Harry what kind of creature he has now become when he had his inheritance. It turns out that he is a **Draconian**.

A Draconian is a Magical creature that is part human and part Dragon. However, Draconian creatures are very powerful on their own right as their birth origins take back to when stories or legends tell that an ancient Magical dragon blessed or gifted a human with wizard magic and dragon magic. There are other rumors that say that some wizards become Draconians or being born as one as a curse when a wizard or witch made the mistake on slaying a Dragon, thus cursing him into a half-breed being of both dragon and human.

Ragnok was sorry to say to Harry that he didn't know much and more about the Draconians, because for a very long time, they become extinct and non-existent since the age of Grindewald and the Ministry decreed that Draconians are 'dark' creatures and they hunt them down and kill them.

However, the Head Goblin pointed out to Harry that now that he's a Draconian. It gave him every positive advantage he could get because his magic is now more powerful than ever as Harry wields both wizard and dragon magic.

Ragnok told Harry that to harness the dragon magic, it will come to him by instinct and that the young wizard had nothing to worry on how to control it.

Harry thanked Ragnok for all of his help, including the part where Ragnok gave him a secret and private mansion where he could stay there in hiding from Dumbledore and his goons and practice his magic as a new Draconian being, and then Harry went off leaving Gringotts, with his invisibility cloak on and Hedwig on his shoulder with him inside the cloak and the magical medallion hanging on his neck and hidden in his shirt with all of Harry's things put inside thanks to the Extension charm, and with Ragnok grinning ruefully from looking out his office window from above, watching the invisible young wizard leave before he went off to do his other tasks and also do Harry's requests.

LINE BREAK

Just when Albus Dumbledore thought that everything would go on his way, he had to suddenly discover that it went from good to _worst_.

First, when he went to visit Privet Drive and check on Harry Potter. He found out that Harry left a while ago and so soon after being picked up by the Dursley family. He was shocked and upset of course, despite that Petunia and Vernon Dursley declared to the old wizard that they will not take their nephew in again since he left and ran away from them willingly.

Then Dumbledore thought that Harry left only to visit Mrs. Figg, an elderly squib woman who lived next door and was appointed by Dumbledore to keep an eye on Harry ever since he lived there. But to Dumbledore's dismay, Mrs. Figg confessed that Harry hasn't come or pass by to her house or anything and she has not heard or seen on where has Harry Potter gone.

The old wizard tried to calm himself as he remembered that Harry might have gone to Diagon Alley and might have went to live on one of the inns there so he went off and checked.

Alas, no matter how hard Dumbledore searched and went, Albus could not find one speck or hair of Harry Potter.

That was when the second thing going to worst has happened.

When Dumbledore returned back to Hogwarts and entered his Headmaster office to brood over on where Harry Potter is and what has he been thinking and why he left the Dursleys, Professor McGonagall the Transfiguration Teacher and the Head of Gryffindor House, suddenly barges in her office and the old wizard quickly ducked and went running for cover behind his comfy lush high chair when the old witch suddenly shoots spells at him out of nowhere and without warning.

As Dumbledore tried to calm the raging old woman, he can clearly hear her ranting and screaming at him and realized to his stunned shock and horror that McGonagall was blaming him for Harry's _abuse_!

He can see that McGonagall was spitting mad like a wild cat as she kept shooting with her wand on one hand and waving a newspaper of the Magical World which is the Daily Prophet on her other hand. He instantly realized that Harry Potter must have gone to the magical reporters and told them the truth about his abuse he suffered through his childhood and all of his life at the Dursleys and he must have also told them about all the disasters and awful trials he went through in Hogwarts, as he could hear it also from what McGonagall was screaming and yelling at him and also shooting spells and curses and hexes at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore swore to himself that he's going to fix this mess before it could get out of hand but unfortunately for him, as he lost focus on trying to dodge the elderly woman's spells when he was thinking to himself, she managed to take advantage of his lack of focus and quickly got a spell through, which she turned Dumbledore into a small wizened old mouse and then poor Dumbledore, transformed into a mouse had to run around his office with McGonagall chasing him in her cat form, yowling and hissing furiously, much to the amusement of all the magic portraits of Headmasters and Headmistresses and Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix.

It took a while before Dumbledore managed to transform back to human by himself and calm Professor McGonagall and managed to lie to her that he didn't know about Harry's abuse and that if he did, he wouldn't have hesitated to take him away from the Dursleys.

McGonagall didn't believe him of course but she stopped and calms herself down, giving him a pointed glare for him to give such a believable explanation towards what he's done to Harry.

Dumbledore slightly grimaced under her penetrating gaze but before he could conjure up and give a believable lie to the old witch, the third thing that got his poor shit list from going good to worst came through.

His fireplace blazed up into life and with green flames, and suddenly, Sirius Black in his furious snarling dog form and Remus Lupin came out from the fireplace, using the Floo magical travel to get to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore had to suddenly jump on his desk when the Animagus dog Sirius Black started barking like mad and tried to bite him but the old wizard quickly leaped on top of his desk for safety as the dog barked and snarled and growled at him, trying to get to the old wizard but couldn't because Sirius was almost held back by Remus as he held the dog back by the scruff of the dog's neck.

Dumbledore realized instantly that Sirius must have heard and read about Harry's confession of his abuse and everything and Harry's godfather was _not_ pleased upon reading the truth and all about it.

Remus was also not happy with him, despite that he held Sirius back, as you can see how he tries to control his werewolf form back from coming out but Dumbledore can see that he's failing control by the slight transforming of claws on his clenched tight hands and his eyes glowing eerily yellow with angry slits.

When Sirius had enough on trying to get to Dumbledore on his dog form, he decided to transform back into human and instantly started shooting hexes and curses at Dumbledore with a new wand he managed to purchase while he's in hiding as Sirius Black is still a fugitive with Remus' help.

Dumbledore quickly and magically got a shield up to block Sirius' spells shooting at him and tried in vain to calm the man down and tried to deny that he knew nothing or had nothing to do with what his godson went through and everything.

But Sirius did not believe him as he kept shooting and cursing spells and hexes at him and Remus just stood by calmly and watched him go at it, ignoring the old wizard's pleas of help towards the werewolf.

That was when the last thing that went to worst on Dumbledore happened, as Sirius kept trying to shoot a spell or curse at Dumbledore, Remus suddenly ordered Sirius to turn back into his dog form again, as the fireplace suddenly blazed up to life again and Madam Amelia Bones, leader of the Aurors came out with a calm but furious angry look on her face.

Dumbledore's face paled white upon seeing her as Madam Bones declared loudly for dog Sirius, Remus and McGonagall to hear that she is arresting Dumbledore for the crimes he did to Harry concerning the Dursleys and that all the trials and disasters Harry Potter went through here in Hogwarts. She admitted as well that she tracked down and arrested the Dursley family for what they've done to poor Harry and placed them in Ministry prison cells for their trials.

Dumbledore didn't have time to react as two more Aurors came out from the fireplace behind Madam Bones along with the un-retired tenacious Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody who's scowling fiercely at the old wizard and then he and the two Aurors went right to subdue Dumbledore in magic-suppressing cuffs and took him away to the Ministry and put him in another prison cell with the Dursleys there.

When the Aurors and Madam Bones have gone with the cuffed Dumbledore on tow, Sirius transformed back into human again and cheered and whooped madly for the old wizard has got it coming to him and Remus just smiles along with McGonagall who is relieved and smiling at this before she became serious and took over as temporary Headmistress of Hogwarts.

She started discussing and conversing to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin on planning and finding Harry Potter and make sure that he is safe and sound.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, as all the chaos and events on Harry's truth of his abusive childhood and Hogwarts disasters came out into the open for the whole world to know that Harry left is in process, Harry Potter was hiding in the secret and magically hidden private mansion the Head Goblin Ragnok gave to him and he was lounging on a comfy cushy chair with Hedwig his owl beside him, perching on the arm rest as Harry read the magical newspaper the Daily Prophet, where the printed story of the truth of the abuse from the Dursleys and the Hogwarts' disasters are on it, all clear and not a word missed or held back on it.

Harry slightly grinned as he could imagine that the reporters were all in writer's heaven when the story and truth about him came to them. He could just imagine right now, that even the gossip and false-writing Rita Skeeter herself, the reporters in the Daily Prophet would be fighting to take the lead on this story when it was sent to them, courtesy and thanks from Ragnok himself with Harry's help.

He was even grinning more when he heard and read of the arrest of the Dursleys and Dumbledore, that one of the reporters hinted in the paper (most likely, the Animagus beetle Rita Skeeter who wanted to get the scoop) gleefully that they will be facing trial for their crimes against the Boy-Who-Lived.

It was a good thing that he didn't have to be there to testify against them, thanks to Ragnok promising by creating a Harry doppelganger, and that the young wizard is content to stay in hiding inside the mansion, practicing his magic and preparing some stuff to leave the country for good.

Harry knew very well that Voldemort is still at large, but he knew that it will be easy to defeat him now when he's a Draconian and that he found out of Voldemort's weakness which are his Horcruxes.

So he decided on his own that he will hunt down all of Voldemort's Horcruxes and destroy them, thus weakening the Dark Lord and take that advantage to defeat him once and for all.

Harry is glad that the Horcrux that was on his scar has been destroyed, thanks to the goblin ritual back in Gringotts and he is relieved that he didn't have to resort to suicide or something to destroy it if the Horcrux was still in him.

He took the time into finding out more about Voldemort and finding out what and where his Horcruxes might be. It didn't take long to search and find out as he sent out a missive request to Ragnok to help him in his quest and the Head Goblin willingly obliged without complaint or request of payment in return and sent Harry books and newspapers and some vials of memories Ragnok took on what he managed to find about Voldemort.

It was also helpful when Harry also told Ragnok about Voldemort's true origins, thanks to the incident back in his Second Year on the Chamber of Secrets. The Head Goblin managed to find records of Voldemort as Tom Riddle back then and sent it to him. The goblin also sent to Harry some reports he wrote himself on what he has heard from rumors and facts about Voldemort.

Harry took the time on studying and reading everything that points to Voldemort or his former self as Tom Riddle. He deduced that Voldemort must have created _seven_ Horcruxes, including him despite it might be accidental, as he figured out from Voldemort's narcissism and emotionless obsession towards how he feels towards the power of magic and the importance of magical bloodlines as Pure-bloods.

Since Voldemort was quite upset on finding out the truth when he had a Muggle father and witch mother, that he had to make a name for himself to strike fear and pretend to be a Pure-blood in rights as well as a _fake_ Heir of Slytherin.

Harry also found out on why Voldemort was so fixated on killing him was because of a prophecy made from Professor Trelawney, the batty and crazy Divination teacher in Hogwarts. Harry knew that Professor Trelawney is a fraud on making her own fake prophecies or predictions but it was ironic that the Divinations Professor didn't know that she can make real predictions or prophecies in truth that she is not aware of it.

He was glad that he decided to never return back to Hogwarts, despite that Dumbledore is in prison, after that whole messy debacle with the Triwizard Tournament and Voldemort is now alive and living and on the loose.

He needed the spare time for long to train himself to be stronger and learn to control himself more as a Draconian, learn more magic and everything, and also to prepare for the upcoming quest and battles he's about to go through.

Speaking of which, his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and their families have heard and read about Harry's revelations in the Daily Prophet by now.

Harry was right as letters were sent to him the day the Daily Prophet printed Harry's true story with the Weasley family owl, Errol who still looked old and weary over delivering letters and Harry gently and kindly brought the tired owl in, feeding it food and drink which it hooted gratefully and perched near Hedwig in which the snowy owl fretted over him.

Harry noticed that Errol was also tired from its journey because of the big amount of letters and packages and presents he brought for him. Harry figured it out that his fifteenth birthday has already passed when he stayed in the hidden secret house for one week and he lost track of time when he was so focused on the task of training himself as Draconian and harnessing his new magic as well, and also planning and finding Voldemort's Horcruxes so that he would go on his quest soon, find them and destroy them.

He was a bit upset on spending his birthday alone when the day came but at least it made him happy that his best friends and the Weasley and Granger family haven't forgotten him.

Harry opened the letters and packages happily one by one to see the gifts within.

From Ron Weasley, his best friend wrote in the letter and it was a very long one to his surprise and amazement that he was very upset and angry upon finding out about what Harry went through. He added in the letter that all of his family members, including his parents, were outraged over the injustice that the Dursley family and Dumbledore did to him and Harry almost laughed out loud when Molly sent about 13 Howlers to the Dursleys and Dumbledore when they were in Ministry prison and the twins Fred and George also sent to them their magical prank products that are all made heavy duty by their hand and magic, it would make Dumbledore and the Dursleys miserable.

Ron wrote in the letter, confessing that he's always and will be on Harry's side, no matter what and even if Dumbledore managed to get away with his crimes and try to bribe him and his family to get Harry. Harry was happy at his red-head best friend and was relieved that Ron learned his lesson with his jealously and greed over materialistic rich things and fame from the Triwizard Tournament debacle.

Then Ron wrote and added in the letter that he and his family offered Harry their home in the Burrow for a place to stay and call it his new home if he wanted to and promised to keep him safe from any more manipulative, abusive or dangerous people like the Dursleys and Dumbledore _and_ Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

Harry was very grateful for the nice offer but he knew deep down that it was still dangerous to stay with his best friend and his family because of the Death Eaters and Voldemort rampaging about somewhere, so he decided to write to Ron and his family that he's sincerely thankful for their offer but he has to deny them for their own safety. He wrote in the letter for Ron and his family that he's hidden somewhere safe from his enemies and that they don't have to worry about him because he will be fine and he will keep in touch with them if he needed help or anything.

When he finished his letter for Ron and the Weasley family, Harry opened the packages and presents sent from them and Harry was delighted and happy when finding packaged nutritious food (lovingly from Molly Weasley), newly-created prank products and useful magical objects he can use against enemies (courtesy from the twins Fred and George), enchanted magical dragon-hide clothing, a hooded cloak and boots (from Charlie Weasley, who worked with Dragons) and a magical wrist ring that would render him invisible and body-shielded from enemy magic (from Bill Weasley, who works in Gringotts and a curse-breaker) and a personal journal or something like a diary, with added written in the small book, some useful and wicked spells, curses and hexes (from Ginny Weasley, who idolized him but only see Harry as another older brother), a book of politics and how to expertly deal against corrupt ones (from Percy Weasley), a book of famous Quidditch players from old to new and a Muggle fighting instruction guide book (surprisingly from Ron), and finally, an enchanted Muggle tattoo simple skin-apply paper with an image of a beautiful Celtic design, that is altered to be applied permanently into Harry's skin and that it is magic that will alert Harry from any enemies that will come at him, either behind, blind or off-guard (made from the Weasley patriarch, Arthur Weasley).

He was very grateful for these gifts from his best friend and the Weasley family and he set aside the gifts fondly beside him while putting on Bill's magic wrist ring gift and applying the permanent enchanted Muggle tattoo onto his bare left shoulder and upper arm, which the magic tattoo glowed lightly as it stuck onto its skin and Harry slightly shivers upon feeling a small tingle as it merged on his skin and radiating with magic.

Next he went to his other best friend, Hermione Granger's letter and gifts.

She wrote to Harry that she was very upset and devastated that she decided to plan and work on a job that would center on Muggle-raised magical children and help them if they were abused like Harry and save the children from them. Hermione figured that with what Harry went through, she wouldn't want any more Muggle-born magic kids to go through the same thing as Harry did. Her parents, whom they know of magic despite that they are Muggles, sent their sincere regards and they offered Harry their home for him to stay if he wanted to. Hermione sent her gifts to Harry some books that are of advanced magic Defense books against enemies, Muggle fighting guide books and instruction manuals, and an advanced magical Sneak-o-scope, which this magic object is better than what Ron gave him back in Third Year.

Harry was smiling at this and he also shakes his head amusedly over Hermione sending him books as birthday gifts but he fondly sets them aside, and then he started writing to Hermione his letter to her.

He wrote that he's alright and fine and that he approved and liked the idea of what Hermione decided to pursue in her future career, and that he's very grateful that she would help others like him.

Harry also added in, writing into Ron and Hermione's letters about his creature inheritance, but he knew that there might be a chance for his letters to be intercepted in the wrong hands so he gave them a vague but slightly understandable hint or clue that they look on the rumor or old legend about dragons and wizards. Harry hopes that they might figure it out that he's now a Draconian as he put his letters on their respective envelopes and sent it with Errol, the owl fully recovered thanks to the meal and drink Harry kindly gave him, as the Weasley owl flew away contently with its light load.

Harry then started to write letters for his godfather Sirius Black and Remus Lupin as he realized that they must be worrying for him too and wondering where he is when suddenly, another owl flew in, but an unfamiliar and unrecognizable one, which it made Harry instantly suspicious and wary at the new arrival and Hedwig fluffs her feathers out and gives a warning hiss as the brown and black feathered owl swooped in before Harry and flapped its wings still on the air and stuck one of its leg out for Harry to take the tied letters and packages attached to it.

Harry knew better than to take the chance of getting those things from the unfamiliar owl as they might have a Portkey from them—he wouldn't be surprised that Dumbledore might still want to try to get to him—as he used his Draconian wand-less magic and inspected the owl and the letters and packages tied to the bird to make sure that they don't have any curses or enchantments on it.

The unfamiliar brown-black owl was unfazed at this as it kept flapping in the air with its load and the magic engulfed and scanned him before the owl seemed to glow brightly in blue that it reveals to Harry that the bird and the mail is clean and pure.

Once reassured of that, Harry gently took the letters and two packages from the owl and it flew towards Hedwig's perch and lands beside her, which the snowy white owl still glares at the unfamiliar owl that perches next to her.

Harry opened the letters and he smiled wide upon finding that they're from Sirius and Remus.

Sirius Black, of course, was praising Harry for upping one on Dumbledore and the Dursleys by telling the truth about them on what he suffered through. Though he was grieving and upset for his godson for the normal life he never had since he was a kid and placed with the abusive relatives, he swore to Harry that he would always be there for him and be on his side. He promised Harry before that he will always have a home with him and he offered now to Harry that the option was still open for Harry to stay with him so that he could have a home and family with Sirius and be safe from any harm. He wrote to Harry that Remus is already staying with him at his place and that Remus also knows and that he's grieving and furious for what his cub went through and both men are waiting for Harry's answer so that they will be there to take him to his new home with them.

Sirius sent him a gift for his birthday, a special magical ring which is the Head of House ring for the Potter Family and a book on how to handle being the Head of a family. Sirius also sent to him, some new prank objects he made and invented himself and other useful things that he could use for enemies.

From Remus, he sent gifts to Harry, a book on advanced magical Defense and a magical orb in the size of a hand that he can carry around, which would glow in different colors and alert him if there were any danger about or if someone is lying to him.

Harry was very happy and almost tearful with joy at the offer and at their gifts but he knew that he still have to deal with Voldemort first, so he decided to write to Sirius and Remus to decline the offer and that the next time he will come and stay with them after dealing with some other matters that he have to do. He wrote to reassure Sirius and Remus that he's safe and sound and that he's alright on his own for a little while and he promised to keep contact with them in case he needed help or anything.

Harry also knew very well that if he told the truth to Sirius and Remus on what he's _really_ doing—finding Voldemort's Horcruxes and destroying them and then fight Voldemort…they wouldn't have hesitated to use drastic measures to find Harry and help him in his quest to defeat Voldemort—and the same goes for his two best friends, Hermione and Ron, which he decided not to tell them either.

Harry decided to tell Sirius and Remus the same way he did to his two best friends on clueing them in vaguely about his creature inheritance he got from his 15th birthday and he hoped that they would accept him like how his father and Sirius accepted Remus as a werewolf, now that Harry is a Draconian.

He tied the letter for his godfather and Remus to the brown-black owl and he hooted then flew away, leaving Harry and Hedwig alone in their secret hidden mansion.

Harry sighs then he set to work on training himself and his new Draconian magic.

When he became a Draconian, he discovered a little later when he first lived in the hidden mansion; his wings were not the only new appendages to his body. When he went to the bathroom to take a nice warm clean bath, he caught sight in the body-length mirror and saw that he has scales that are seen faintly a bit from various parts of his body. He can see parts of gray-black and silver scales on his body though Harry can see them a bit as they seem to blend in his skin, making him almost look like a part human, part lizard appearance.

Harry guessed that as a Draconian, he would also have some kind of skin attributes of a dragon partly. He was lucky though that the scales don't seem to cover every part of his body but only a few from what he can see with his new sharp eyes.

Not to mention, that Harry finally noticed the changes in his whole body and appearance. He was shorter a while ago but now he's grown a few more inches taller and he almost looked like a real dashing adult man, like a knight from a fairy tale or a royal noble prince.

Ohh boy…Harry shivers to himself. He can just imagine the horde and mob of fan-squealing girls when they see his new look.

Truthfully, Harry never was into the female gender. He later found out, after that embarrassing fiasco on trying to ask Cho Chang out back then in his Fourth Year and that of his lightly bland date with Parvati in the Yule Ball, that he was leaning towards the male variety.

He could just imagine the look on his best friend Ron's face if Harry told him the truth that he's _gay_.

But that didn't matter. As long as Ron and Hermione, Sirius and Remus were okay with it if they found that out…he's slightly sure that they'll still accept Harry as the way he is.

He sure hoped that he's lucky enough to survive long after the whole Horcrux quest and defeat and destroy Voldemort for good and anything so that he could live a long happy normal life he always wanted, along with his friends and family.

It was wishful thinking and false hope…but he could always dream.

LINE BREAK

Later on…back to somewhere in London, amongst the Magical.

Inside the Burrow, home of the Weasley family, the Weasleys and Hermione Granger are there, along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and surprisingly, Professor McGonagall and Alastor Moody were there as well, all of them are gathered in the dining room, having a chat and eating their luncheon.

However, the reason why they were all there was because they were anxiously waiting for the replies on their letters and packages to Harry and hoped that somehow and somewhere Harry would respond back so that their fears and worries for him will be eased since Harry Potter has been missing.

It didn't take long as the owls returned with Sirius and Remus' owl helping the weary Weasley owl, Errol swooping in inside through the window with the brown owl hooting exasperatedly at Errol before he went to his masters and poking his leg out with the tied letter to them.

Remus quickly held Sirius back from lunging at the owl to get to the letter and he calmly reached out and gently took it, giving the owl a treat and it hooted after eating its treat before it left the Burrow, flying to its home back to Grimmauld Place where Sirius and Remus were staying.

Arthur did the same, holding his anxious wife and his children back from jumping up and getting to Errol, and the Weasley patriarch calmly went to the tired but still conscious Errol to get the letters and then gently carried Errol to his perch so that the owl could rest. Errol gave a tired grateful hoot before it drank little water and promptly went to a restful sleep.

They opened the letters and then read them out loud for the others to hear and they were all happy and relieved that Harry is okay and alright and somewhere out there that he's fine and safe and they're also happy that Harry liked their gifts they sent for his fifteenth birthday. Though they were disappointed and upset that Harry's not giving up on where he is or what he's doing, they trusted Harry enough that he will keep his promise on contacting them if he needed help or anything. Though one thing puzzles them.

"What do you think Harry meant by 'look onto our past and heritage about wizards and dragons'?" Ron asks out loud, voicing the question which is all on their minds and that was written on the letters from Harry.

"I don't know, Ron." Remus shrugged, as he is also clueless too.

Hermione's eyes glinted with excitement as she inquired. "Maybe it's a clue or a riddle Harry sent us? He could be telling us something important that he needs to tell us but he couldn't write it in the letters in clear words because there's a chance that _someone_ might find out about it!" Namely, she's talking about letter interference and interception.

Ever since, Harry Potter went missing and the whole Dursley and Dumbledore thing came out, the Ministry were searching for the Boy-Who-Lived and trying to get to him since he's now free reign and all.

The Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius and Remus and some others in Harry's side didn't like that and they tried their best to make sure that anything they sent to Harry or anything sent from him won't be taken, thanks to Bill's help as Curse-breaker and Sirius' knowledge on Dark Arts, courtesy of his former Black family and Remus' slight expertise on magic of Dark Arts and illegal magic.

Though not only the Ministry of Magic vultures they have to worry about…there's also Voldemort and his Death-eating lackeys—and that manipulative old coot who's all for the 'Greater Good' Dumbledore, even though he's in prison, but he still has allies and connections to search and find Harry Potter.

Bill was thinking very deeply before he suddenly thought of it. "Hey! Didn't Harry turn 15 this year?" he asks.

They exchanged looks then nodded then Bill answered, almost shouting aloud in shock and excitement. "That's usually the age when wizards get their inheritance or something! I think Harry must have gotten some kind of inheritance when he turned fifteen on his birthday!"

Charlie caught on. "You mean like a creature inheritance or heritage or something?! But that would be…extremely awesome!" As the dragon handler thought of many things that Harry might have turned into, either a Veela or something.

"Only Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived!" Fred and George the twins said in unison with excited and mischievous wide-grinning looks on their faces.

Both Remus and Hermione were thinking very deeply on what kind of creature has Harry turned into, joining Charlie's thoughts. "Hmm…do you think Harry might have turned into a part-Veela like Ms. Fleur Delacour?" Remus said as he tried to compare on what kind of magical creature or being would have suited Harry.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't think Harry would have turned into that, Prof. Remus. Harry disliked the attention so much because of his status, and I don't think it will help him a bit if he turned into a Veela and its allure would have attracted _many_ to him."

Sirius and Ron shuddered at the thought and pitied Harry if he did turn into a Veela. "Blimey, poor Harry would've been stampeded by a large horde when he comes out of hiding if he turns out into that!" Ron remarks.

Arthur comments out loud, "Well, from what Harry wrote I don't think he's turning out into a Veela. Perhaps a…half-fairy? There are some wizards I know out there that are some."

Ginny shakes her head and points out aloud for them to hear. "Harry may be gentle and kind and all that, but he's also brave and strongly courageous that I don't think a peaceful fairy would be a type of creature that suits him."

Percy blinks upon remembering something. "Wizard and dragon…hey, isn't there a magical creature that is part human and part dragon?"

"The only magical creature I know of like that is…a…Draconian…" Charlie said trailing off and his eyes widened in stunned shock as he realizes it. "No…no way…Harry turned into a Draconian! He's a _Draconian_!"

They all gasped in unison at this.

"But aren't the Draconian species _extinct_?" Hermione inquired, wide-eyed amazed at this revelation. "I've read about it once in a book of _Magical Creatures of the Ancient Ages_!"

"They were but there were rumors of some sightings that there are Draconians still out there and about. Some say that the last Draconians have gone into hiding ever since the Ministry declared them 'Dark' creatures and wanted to exterminate all their kind out." Remus said.

Molly gasped and fretted. "Oh no! If what Harry wrote is true, that he turned into a Draconian…he'll be in a lot of danger when the Ministry finds out! Arthur!" she cried to her husband, demanding that he tries to do something about that.

Arthur soothed his wife, comforting her. "No worries, Molly dear. If Harry really turned into a Draconian, the Ministry would've tracked him by now but he hasn't been found ever since. I think it's a good thing that he's a Draconian, his new magic as part dragon, would give him the advantage to easily hide from the Ministry vultures, Voldemort and the Death Eaters."

Ron nodded. "That's right! If the rumors were true about the last Draconians that were in hiding, then that would mean Harry is hiding somewhere safe that even we couldn't find out where he is by now!"

Sirius sighs and looks worried. "Even though I wish that little Prongslet should've told us where he actually is…I'd think that it's better that his safety and well-being comes first before us."

Remus looked at Sirius as if he's never seen him before. "Padfoot, you're actually growing up!"

The others laughed a bit as Sirius pouted at his best friend. Then Bill stopped laughing and went serious. "So what should we do then? For Harry?"

"We'll do what we've always been doing for him. Protect him as best as we can and hope for the best that wherever safe place Harry is, we will wait for Harry to contact us whenever and wherever he needs us." Sirius said.

They all agreed to this, albeit to their grudging hesitation on leaving Harry be to himself, but they knew that they had to trust Harry on this and hoped and prayed that he will be okay and safe on his own.

Hermione went to writing to their other friends, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood and some others they befriended from their last Fourth Year at Hogwarts and then wrote requests of their assistance and help they needed to help Harry on whatever he's doing and protecting him from the Ministry, Voldemort and the Death-Eaters.

LINE BREAK

Somewhere in the Ministry…in the lower levels where they put a few prison magical-caged cells for some criminals.

Dumbledore was grumbling and muttering to himself as he paced around in his cell, trapped inside and rendered magic-less from the wards of his prison.

The old wizard refused to give up on his plans and before he was carted away to this prison cell, he managed to secretly use his magic to send out messages to his other allies he could trust to do his task and ordered them to track down Harry Potter and bring the boy to him so that he would find a way to use and control him to his own means.

He didn't care that he's locked in here, arrested for the crimes he's done. Dumbledore had to do this, all for the Greater Good.

"Yes…all for the Greater Good…" Dumbledore muttered to himself.

As he mumbled and paced around, little did the old manipulative wizard know…that he would be making a mistake in which it will become Harry's salvation and escape from him and Voldemort and Harry's enemies.

LINE BREAK

Unbeknownst to Harry and everyone involved in his life, either ally or enemy…something mysterious, something magical, or something mystical…appeared in the misty fogs or whispering shadows, has been keeping an eye and watching these events unfold…which it points all towards Harry Potter, at the first moment when he turned into a Draconian in his birthday at 15 and had his magical creature inheritance.

The being shrouded in mist mysteriously, giving the appearance of a silver-white ghost, almost like the ghosts in Hogwarts, hovered nearby at the secret private mansion where Harry is staying and hiding in.

The misty mysterious ghost-like silhouetted being whispered softly as if already expecting something after waiting a long time looking and watching over the events happening.

"_It's time_…"

LINE BREAK

Whatever the being meant by saying that whispered statement, it would seem that there were some wizards prowling about and sneaking towards the hidden secret hideout Harry is staying in.

These wizards are the secret and only trusted allies of Dumbledore sent out to find Harry and take him down and bring him forcibly to the old manipulative wizard.

Apparently, they somehow manage to find out where Harry is hiding but have not found the place clearly because the mansion has been enchanted to be invisible from outsiders, both normal and magical.

They decided to stake out and wait it out until Harry decided to come out of whatever hiding place he's in and ambush him.

LINE BREAK

Harry sighs, brushing his wild and slightly messy black hair a bit after a long self-training session on learning his Draconian magic and powers and instincts.

He figured that he learned enough with his Draconian self that he could manage to control his wild and feral dragon instincts better, in case he needed to hide it to himself when he blends in if he goes to the normal world or such.

Now, he decided to pack up his things a bit and move to another hiding place because he felt a little cooped up and bored staying inside the mansion the Head Goblin Ragnok offered for him after a long time he's been staying there a while.

Hedwig hoots and flies off her perch to land on his shoulder, ready to leave with him and Harry smiles and strokes her feathers affectionately.

"Ready to go, huh? Figures that you'd also be bored like me, staying here for so long." He said fondly grinning.

Hedwig hoots again and seemed to puff up as if agreeing with him, making Harry slightly chuckle.

POP!

Harry slightly jumps and almost reacted to attack back when Dobby the House Elf appeared into thin air with a sound crack before him. "Dobby has packed all of Master Harry Potter's things and put them into this magical pouch, Master Harry Sir!" the elf said happily, holding up to him a small leather pouch to him. "Dobby is also ready to leave with Master Harry if he goes now, Sir!"

Harry smiles and takes the pouch from his faithful house elf. "Thanks, Dobby." Dobby almost keeled over and cried joyful waterfall tears from Harry's praise over him.

When Harry and Hedwig stayed in their magical hidden private secret mansion, Harry remembered while he was self-training, that he needed a faithful ally that he could fully trust to find out more on what's been happening in the Magical world and other things, and Harry remembered Dobby the strange but likeable House elf he saved and befriended and Harry called for him.

Dobby instantly appeared upon Harry's call and he almost cried out bawling with joy upon seeing Harry safe and alive and not harmed, as the enthusiastic elf fell over his feet and hugged him crying, babbling with praises and happy statements upon seeing the state of his maintained well-being.

Dobby already knew about Harry turning into a Draconian for House Elves have been able to sense the changes of magic within wizards and witches whenever some of them turn into their magical inheritance in the right age if they have them.

Dobby quickly and almost stumbled over, complying to Harry's wishes and requests on finding out what's been happening and so far Dobby has been helpful on reporting what's been going on out there and other stuff Harry needed.

Even though Dobby insisted to Harry that he needed no paying at all, as other House Elves do, Harry wanted to just to ease his guilt over Dobby's generosity and kindness towards him. That and Harry didn't want to make Dobby feel indebted like that so deeply without any payment or praise, like how he suffered with the Dursleys.

So Harry managed to compromise with Dobby on giving him one Galleon in any time he wanted to and also giving him a pair of socks from time to time as it made Dobby very happy upon being reminded of the clothing item that set the house elf free from his former abusive master.

Dobby was quite upset and furiously outraged when he found out the truth on what Harry suffered and went through from the Dursleys and Dumbledore. He offered his whole life to protect Harry and keep him safe, and that the elf promised that he would commit suicide if needed whenever someone wanted to find Harry and harm him, much to Harry's chagrin and protest.

Harry didn't like the idea of Dobby sacrificing himself just to save him and keep him safe but he realized that once you have a House elf bonded to you as its new master, they would devote their very lives to them, even if it meant death.

Harry hoped it wouldn't come to that as he became very fond and caring to Dobby as a dear friend, even if he's a magical creature of an elf.

Dobby happily skipped beside Harry as he walked towards outside the mansion, ready to leave by Apparating or teleporting magically away, with Hedwig his snow white owl on his shoulder and his wand hidden inside his sleeve, his magical small pouch hanging from his belt and magical medallion on his neck and the magical bracelet band on his wrist.

But just as he took a few steps away from the mansion, Harry was suddenly attacked by rays of lights of magical spells or curses that Harry managed to hastily bring a wand-less magic shield up to block them.

"GET HIM!"

A shout cries and Harry sees unfamiliar wizards he doesn't recognize, yelling and running at him, shooting spells at him to take him down.

Harry quickly reacted to defend himself and attack back with his new magic and Dobby and Hedwig joined in the fight, with the house elf shooting his elf magic back, protecting his master while Hedwig screeches, flying up and swooping down, using her claws to scratch and claw the wizards to defend her master.

It was a vicious battle with Harry fighting for his life and trying to escape from the wizards that are trying to capture him desperately, along with Dobby and Hedwig beside him. That and Harry didn't notice that their battle had moved, approaching to a lake in which mysteriously and magically, the waters seemed to swirl into a whirl-pool at the middle, almost near towards Harry behind him as he backed away while still fighting and shooting spells at the wizard.

Suddenly though, Harry was caught off guard when a stray spell shot towards him and he hastily missed it but he tripped over his feet and he fell backwards with Dobby crying out and one elf hand grabbing his foot and Hedwig hoots, her claws clutching her human's shoulder as Harry fell splashing right into the water, and falling down and being engulfed by the whirl pool in the lake.

His whole world spinning before turning to black and sounds faded.

LINE BREAK

At first, Harry thought that he was going to die after being fallen and plunged into the water whirl-pool of darkness, and he thought that he drowned and was dead when his whole world turned black.

But actually he wasn't dead as light came back to his sight, almost blinding his senses, and making Harry put up a hand to block it out while he shut his eyes closed.

Then Harry winced when he heard a worrying owl's screeching hoot in his ear and he slowly and gingerly opened his eyes and he stared upon seeing a bright blue skies in a sunny day and he can feel soft grass he's lying on his whole body. Slowly, Harry sits up and then he winced again when he felt sharp claws on his shoulder.

He turned and sees his snow white owl Hedwig hooting happily on seeing her master's okay and rubbed her feathery head against his cheek, not moving her clawed feet from latching on Harry's shoulder.

Harry ignored the sharp pain as he returned the gesture to his owl, stroking her feathers in her stomach area. He looks around and sees an open field of grass, with a few trees and a small forest at a distance, and he can also see a mountain far beside the forest.

It took for a split second for Harry to realize something after looking around their new surroundings of an unfamiliar place for him to say something out loud.

"Hedwig…I don't think we're in London anymore."

CHAPTER END

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Another new story! Hope you like it!

For everyone who needs to know, this is a slight crossover between Harry Potter and Kyou Kara Maou!

Only instead of Demons…it will be my creative idea of…**Draconians**!

There will be more topics or inputs of my creative idea of 'Draconians' later on in more chapters of my story and I will be posting them soon!

I hope all of you will keep up with me and patiently wait for me as I keep on writing and posting this story…I promise you…this story will be amazing!

I had this inspiration of creating my new idea **Draconians** after watching the anime series of Kyou Kara Maou and then reading StarLight Massacre's 'The Rise of the Drackens' fan fiction story.

If any of those people who are interested and reading my story flames me…then I will IGNORE all of that because I will be posting this story as this is my own personal idea I have made up all on my own, and any Negative comeback on me will be brushed off and aside!

No matter what even if you take down this story fic!

IN **FANFICTION**, MY STORY IS RATED AND MATURE.

BUT IN **AO3**…MY STORY POSTED IS UN-RATED AND EXPLICIT AND FULL VERSION WITH UN-CUT STORY PARTS.

Anyway…stay tuned for the next chapter!

Next chapter…Harry, Hedwig and Dobby explores the new world and other dimension they fallen into…and they discover that Harry is chosen and destined as…the Draconian King!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_Last time…_

"_Hedwig…I don't think we're in London anymore."_

LINE BREAK

Harry looked around nervously and cautiously, one hand stroking his owl Hedwig, getting comfort from his familiar and his other hand holding his wand out, looking around his surroundings which he is _not_ familiar with.

"Yep, Hedwig…we're definitely not in London or England anymore." He said seriously as he looked around, trying to see if he could recognize any landmark he might be able to tell in this unfamiliar land he suddenly fell into without any cause on how.

As Hedwig hoots, rubbing her head against Harry's cheek in order to calm him a bit as she sensed her master starting to panic in unfamiliar surroundings, a slight gust of wind blew towards them and Harry shivers, as he was still wet from the encounter he remembered instantly upon falling into the lake and into that watery whirlpool in which it somehow magically sent them to the place.

"Ugh, but first…I think that it's better that I dry off first before I start to catch a cold." He said.

"Dobby can do that Master Harry Potter sir!"

With Dobby's voice, Harry also remembered that Dobby his friend and loyal house elf was also dragged along with him and Hedwig and Harry jumps surprised when Dobby's elf magic swirled around him and dried him off, not a trace of wetness on him with a snap from Dobby's fingers.

"Thanks, Dobby…" he turned to thank his elf friend when what he saw gave him the shocking sight of his life.

"What the—Dobby!?" Harry exclaims stunned.

Dobby, the House Elf squealed happily and hugged Harry. "Dobby is so glad that Dobby went with Master Harry Potter! Yes, yes! Dobby would have cried and cried if Dobby lost Master Harry after everything Master went through!"

"Dobby, you're—you've changed! You're not—you're not a normal House Elf anymore!"

Indeed and true enough, when Harry and Hedwig and Dobby went through that mysterious magical portal accidentally on that lake, Dobby the elf has now changed into an elf which is like the beautiful and pretty and handsome elves you see in that Lord of the Rings movies.

Dobby blinks at this, and backs off and stands up as he looks over his changed elf body in wonder.

Now, in his new elf body, which is like a human except with his green eyes slit like a cat's and long pointed ears twitching a bit on his head, and pale soft human skin and long black hair loose and hanging up to the hip…Dobby almost looks like a normal human, the same age and appearance like Harry, except the eyes and ears.

Dobby is still wearing the pillow-case cloth covering his almost naked body, that is now seemed to be ripping apart in rags and tightening against his lithe and slender body, which made Harry almost blush at the half nudity.

"Oh my…Dobby is so surprised and amazed with the change!" Dobby exclaims as he looked at his human-like hands in wonder before reaching up to stroke and rub his pointed ears then hovering over his face then down to his body.

Harry clears his throat with a slight cough and glances away, his face still blushing embarrassed. "Anyway…I think you're going to need to wear some of my clothes, Dobby…it won't do any good if you might catch cold too." He said, and he didn't want to admit it out loud to his elf friend that he's almost naked, despite the almost torn apart pillow-case cloth covering the elf's body.

Dobby was naturally oblivious and naïve over his human master's embarrassment towards him because house elves are rarely conscious of being naked but the elf looked delighted and happy as Harry rummaged around his things for the clothes that Dobby can wear on his new body.

Harry took out a simple hooded sweatshirt and jeans out and gave them to Dobby, still looking away and Dobby hurriedly and happily put them on.

After a moment, Harry slowly turns his head to see if it's safe to look now and he sighs with relief as he sees Dobby studying the new clothes he's wearing with glee and looks happy to be wearing normal human clothes for a change, instead of rags or pillow-case cloths.

"Though I have to admit, Dobby…this is a surprising change, do you have any idea how this happened?" he asks, curious and wondering on how Dobby went from small House Elf to this new handsome big elf before him, though Dobby is still an inch shorter than Harry.

Dobby shakes his head after looking over his newly changed body again. "Dobby is not knowing, sir. Dobby thinks that the watery whirlpool from the lake Master Harry, Hedwig and Dobby fell in must have magic to change Dobby, sir."

"So, I'm guessing that transporting us into this unfamiliar place isn't the only thing that mysterious whirlpool in the lake did to us. Great." Harry said and he sighs again as he checks to see if anything on his person is missing and he's relieved to see that there wasn't and he slowly stood to his feet with Dobby coming beside him anxiously to help if necessary before Harry looked around again.

"Well, we'll need to find out where we are before we figure out how we got here. I'm guessing we'll just have to walk, because I don't think it's a good idea to Apparate in an unfamiliar place you really don't know about." Harry suggests his idea out loud.

Hedwig hooted in agreement and Dobby offers. "Dobby could go and look ahead if Master Harry would like to?"

Harry's eyes instantly widened in alarm like that and shook his head meaningfully. "No, Dobby. I don't think that's a good idea. Who knows that wherever this place is, it might have some Muggles in it that will react _badly_ to your presence if you pop out of nowhere, Dobby. I think that its better you stay by my side just to be safe."

Dobby cried dramatic tears at this. "Master Harry Potter is too good to Dobby!" Harry sweat-drops at this and tried to calm Dobby down. "Oh, Dobby. No crying, please. It will be alright."

After a minute, Dobby stopped crying dramatically and he followed behind Harry as he took the lead on exploring this unknown land before him with Hedwig still perched on Harry's shoulder.

LINE BREAK

It didn't take long for Harry, Hedwig and Dobby to find civilization as they walk on and then finally stumbled into a village they saw nearby at a fair distance.

Harry figures that besides that he needed to ask for directions and ask where they are, he and his friends need to get supplies and food first, just in case if they need to travel far when there's a chance that wherever they are, this place might be far from home.

But just in case, Harry brought out a hooded cloak and draped the hood covering his head, to cover and disguise his appearance, just so the people in the village might not see his face and just disregard him as a stranger passing by. Harry motioned for Dobby to do the same, also lending him a cloak to put on while Dobby hastily put on the hood on over his head, covering his pointed ears and shadowing his face from clear view.

Hedwig stayed on her place on Harry's shoulder after he put on his cloak and hood and she hooted worriedly for her master when there's a chance that something bad might happen to him.

Harry smiles reassuringly to his familiar and rubbed her stomach to soothe her before he steeled his resolve and started walking towards the village with Dobby beside him, both their hoods covering and shadowing their faces partly from view and not looking suspiciously enough for anyone to look at them curiously.

As they entered the village, Harry was shocked on seeing that the village is full of humans, Muggles that he could see that they are, but they're all dressed up and it's like they've been thrown back into the ancient times of the Middle Ages.

He can see women and men walking about and doing other tasks, wearing Middle Age clothing and other wardrobe and he can see some people riding on horses or riding on carts that are latched on horses and there are some people he could see, that looked to be soldiers, with swords strapped on their belts by their sides.

Harry cursed to himself upon realizing that the type of clothing he and Dobby are wearing might catch some attention from these people in the village and he hastily went into a dark alleyway, also pulling Dobby along to change their clothing into the kind the village people are wearing.

It was a good thing that Harry managed to learn and perfect his Transfiguration skills as he transformed his modern clothing beneath his hooded cloak and Dobby's into the type of clothing Middle Age people use to wear back then. He made it simple and almost normal looking enough not to catch attention and when Harry double-checked to make sure that he missed nothing, he nodded with satisfaction and came out with Dobby beside him.

As Harry looked around with cautious eyes and Dobby fidgeted a little nervously, glancing about to see if there is anyone about to sneak up from behind, Harry caught side of some food stalls and went straight towards them, to buy food.

Harry was smart enough to stay back a bit and see what kind of money they're using. He realized instantly that not only the surprises of what he's seen from the Middle Age clothing, and then perhaps there might be also the surprise on the kind of money they're using as well.

He sees one of the people paying the market seller, gold and silver coins and he focused enough to look closer on what markings or type of currency are engraved on them.

To Harry's dismay and chagrin, his thoughts were right as he can see different engravings marked on the gold and silver coins in which he does not recognize them, and he loathed to try to Transfigure his coins of Galleons and Sickles and the people here might be able to notice the difference if Harry does not get them right.

There's also not to mention that the money he had with him are just some Muggle paper money and Goblin-made coins in which they cannot be changed or transfigured, despite that Harry is very powerful in his magic.

Harry sighs with defeat and resignation, knowing that there's no other choice but to scavenge for food in the forests. He couldn't do it if he had to resort to stealing to get what he needs, he'd rather die than to break his morals to do so.

Harry already suffered and experienced too much to become the person he is now.

Harry turns and was about to tell Dobby that they're leaving but then he instantly realized that while Harry was thinking in his own thoughts, Dobby his elf has been tugging and shaking his right arm to get his attention and Harry found out the reason why because he sees that they have unexpected company surrounding them.

Harry tensed upon seeing that it's the soldier-dressed people and they were looking at him with suspicious and wary looks, meaning that Harry haven't made himself and Dobby less conspicuous enough to not draw any attention.

His eyes almost widened in alarm upon seeing that one of the soldiers took the lead and was talking to him but he could not understand what he's saying because of the unfamiliar language he's speaking.

Harry can see that the soldier speaking to him is starting to get a little frustrated and furious with him when he did not answer and immediately, Harry casts a mental wand-less magical spell into himself so that he will be able to understand him. It was a good thing that Harry got prepared for situations like this as the translation magic spell did its work and Harry can finally understand the soldier as he asks.

"I ask again, who are you stranger? And what is your business here?" the soldier demanded at him, frowning fiercely.

Harry bowed his head, hoping that the respectful gesture might ease them as Harry answered back, the translation magic spell also working on Harry so that he can speak the language they were speaking as well.

"My apologies, sir. I was lost in my thoughts and almost missed what you've asked of me, sir that I didn't respond back. I'm just a traveler passing by along with my friend here, hoping to ask for directions on where I am, good sir." Harry said.

The soldier calmed down that Harry replied back but he was still suspicious of him that he asks. "Before I answer your request on directions, tell me who you are first, traveler? My men and I are here as patrol-men and guards and we are wary of all travelers that pass by in this village."

Harry curses, not thinking of this part but he managed to hastily tell them, giving them a fake name. "I am Hadrian Evanson. Just a humble and simple peasant, traveling to explore and see wonders of this land." Then he nodded dimly to Dobby who's still standing beside him, almost hiding behind Harry as if for protection despite that the elf swore his oath on protecting his master. "This is my companion, Dobbilan. And the owl on my shoulder is my pet Hedwig."

Dobby almost cried dramatic waterfall tears again when Harry gave him a normal name and called him a 'companion' so worthy for a House elf, instead of being called 'servant' or 'slave' and Harry hastily stopped him from crying again, not wanting to make a bad impression in front of the soldiers.

To Harry's relief, they didn't notice it and they seemed satisfied that Harry and his companions are harmless that the soldier, who took the lead and did the talking, smiled at him kindly.

"Well then, Sir Evanson. My sincere apologies on the kind of welcome you had to face from us…the reason we've been wary of travelers, it was because that there were some bandits who posed as travelers and invaded villages to plunder everything in it. Lord Conrad Weller sent us out to stop these bandits from doing so again, and here we are in this village. We apologize if we seem to be harsh on you and your friend." The soldier said, putting out his hand to him in a friendly gesture.

Harry smiles back and reaches out to shake the hand. "That's alright. I understand that all of you work so hard to protect these people from such things. During in my travels, I wouldn't hesitate to be wary and cautious of anyone that comes in contact with me."

It was true, ever since the betrayal from Dumbledore, Harry has become wary and careful towards anyone he does not know and he was very careful in not giving away his trust so easily towards them, to give them a chance to use him or stab him in the back.

The soldier smiled then he pulled his hand away and then gestured kindly towards a simple cottage inn. "Why don't you join us for lunch before you leave on your merry way, sir? I know that you must have traveled far and have gotten quite an appetite to eat."

True enough, Harry's stomach seemed to growl in agreement and Harry blushes embarrassed as some of the soldiers who heard it chuckled or snickered at him.

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry after all that walking." Harry admitted sheepishly, but inside he is still cautious and wary of this sudden open invitation that his guard went up and Harry mentally made sure that he won't be caught by surprise from anything, especially from the soldiers.

Harry felt Dobby tense still beside him as if sensing or somehow reading his thoughts and he almost laughed out loud when he sees that Dobby went from nervous to protective, trying to make himself look intimidating to protect his friend and master at his side.

Harry slowly followed after the soldiers towards the cottage inn and he watched as they bustled in and then walked straight towards one lone round table that is filled with food in it. There was one soldier already seated by the large table, and though he looks to be just like the soldiers, his presence seems to radiate leadership and Harry could guess that this must be the leader of the group of soldiers here in the village.

With a nice soldier suit and sharp sword strapped to his side, the soldier also has short brown hair and warm brown eyes and kind gentle features but his stance betrays his sharp and strong countenance.

Harry's thoughts on that the soldier sitting by the table is the leader is the way how the soldiers reacted upon seeing him and instantly stood still to present and said in unison to salute. "Lord Conrad Weller, sir!"

The soldier chuckles and raises a hand up to them. "At ease, men." The soldiers relaxed and then the soldier leader finally noticed Harry and his companions, making Harry gulp nervously. "Oh? And who's this?"

Harry steeled his resolve, bowed his head just as he did before and said. "Hadrian Evanson, sir. Just a simple traveler passing by, and wanting to ask for directions on where I am and I'll be on my merry way."

The soldier blinked then he smiled warmly, making Harry feel relief. "Well, you're on the village of Cough-town, good lad. I presume that suffices you?"

Harry does not know it but he nods all the same as he needs to leave immediately because he feels nervous and anxious enough to bolt out of the inn and run away like the hounds of hell were after him. "Much obliged, thank you sir. Now, I just need to get some food your men were kind to offer and then go on and leave."

"Then there's no problem to that. Come and join us, Sir Evanson. We have quite a feast here to share for you and your companions." Conrad offers, sweeping a hand gesturing to the food at the table kindly.

Harry didn't want to but he managed to make his face blank at the offer but he knew that he needed to eat because of his traitorous growling stomach and he knew that Dobby and Hedwig might also be hungry so Harry grudgingly accepted the offer and sat down on one chair with Dobby sitting in the other one beside him and Hedwig flaps down to perch on the table and then they reached out to take their share of food.

Harry managed to put a bowl of food and water and set it next to his owl and Hedwig hooted delightedly and bent down, gobbling and eating up her fill, as Harry prepared his own plate and get his food while Dobby hesitantly followed his example, albeit reluctantly.

The other soldiers joined them and they all started eating and while Harry ate, thoughts were running in his head.

Harry knew that he had to find out more about where he just landed and find a way back to England. He knew that he must not linger long and try to find a way back home, for the longer and farther away he is, the more danger and terrible it will be if Harry does not find and destroy the Horcruxes on time and defeat Voldemort just so he could have a peaceful life as well as for his friends and family too.

First, he need to find an exclusive large library where he could research on the books he needed to find out the whereabouts of this world and find out of its customs so that he won't be making a fool of himself to the people who live in it.

And Harry hoped that he will be able to do all this discreetly, not catching any attention on him from the people here, and then capture any trouble unto him. He had enough of his bad luck of attracting trouble from the past four years, thank you very much.

As he ponder this while almost finishing his plate and Dobby and Hedwig already finished theirs, Harry figured first that before pursuing the task on researching, he and his friends need to stock up on supplies and food. But alas, the problem on doing that is the lack of money. So it only means that Harry will have to scavenge on the wild and the forests. Harry cursed his luck on not thinking this through and planning this situation ahead but he knew that he'll just have to deal with it the hard way anyway, now that he's here with this harsh reality.

Right now, Harry is cursing his luck again—and also cursing Fate as if she's the one who did this to him—when Conrad decided to ask him. "So just what are traveling for, Sir Evanson? I know that a traveler like yourself is not one for sight-seeing since I _only_ notice that you have your two companions _and_ have no luggage on you to carry about."

Harry instantly knew that Conrad wasn't like the soldiers to trust on his word that he's just a _simple_ traveler and that he's been suspicious even though they just met for the first time, so Harry quickly tried to think of something that will manage to convince this Lord Weller and get him and the soldiers off of his back for the time being.

Harry managed to think of one and gave one of his convincing smiles that you would see from a cute innocent puppy. "You would be right. I won't be traveling much, for I just wanted to get out and away from some hectic stress I've been suffering back in my home town and wanted to take a little vacation to relieve it all."

It worked as Conrad looked understanding and he seemed to look as if he felt the same with Harry as he said. "Ah. Understandable. I used to work myself too hard, that I found myself wishing for some time-off so that I can just lie back and relax. I guess that would explain on why you're still wearing your hoods on? Because you fear that you might be caught and be dragged back?" he inquires with a slight grin as if thinking that it might be the case.

Harry gave a mock-shudder to this as an answer to his inquiry. "You would be right. The vultures back there at home wouldn't even give me a small time of peace!" Harry smiles a bit when Conrad chuckles warmly.

"Then I have to admit that you're lucky, Sir Evanson. For being the only first person ever heard of to have achieved such a challenge and gain what you wish for." He added in a light joking tone and a small wink that Harry caught from the amused Lord Conrad.

Harry smiles, feeling as if he found a new friend, one that he can trust. "Truly. But I don't think I'm _that_ lucky. So far so good, since I've been traveling I have hit some bumps in the way so far, I'm starting to think that either it was either bad luck or Fate trying to push me back home."

He quickly added when he saw an amused grin growing on Conrad's face. "But that didn't stop me. I'm a rebel. I'm good at facing difficulties with everything I got, and then I would be still walking on, almost reaching to the end of my goal."

Conrad still grinned as he nodded respectfully to him. "That's good to hear. I've known a bit that there are some people who would have break at the first sign of trouble and decided to return back, no matter how much they wanted to pursue their dreams or wishes."

"Well, it's a good thing that _I'm_ not one of them." Harry said cheekily and Conrad chuckles again.

As Harry sees that he's done eating as well as Dobby and Hedwig, he instantly stood after Hedwig hops right back perching on his shoulder and Dobby follows his example and Harry bows his head again to Conrad and the soldiers.

"Well, thank you for the meal and for your hospitality. I'll be leaving now, I don't want to waste time on my 'vacation' so I'll go now." He said.

And just as Harry turned and was about to walk out the door, he heard Conrad stopping him. "Before you go, why don't you remove your hood and show your face? It will be nice to see you again the next time we meet." He added in with an amused grin. "That way, you might thank me again the next time you stumble into trouble and I'm there to save you from it."

And with that, Harry cursed again for his bad luck now catching up to him and also cursed Fate for doing it to him again.

Harry slowly turned to face Conrad with a small nervous smile and said. "I'm afraid I'll have to say no on this one, Conrad. You may be kind enough for me to join in and share the food…but I'm not inclined enough to trust you on showing my face to you. No offense."

Harry hastily added in the last words when he glanced and sees that the soldiers didn't look a bit happy that he's refusing Conrad's request to show what he really looks like.

Conrad didn't seem to mind nor does he look hurt or surprised at the refusal, as he just smiled warmly and said. "I understand your wariness and cautious, but I think that it would be nice to see your face since I know deep down that you're a very nice and kind person I'd like to chat with again for another time."

Now Harry wished mentally to himself that he should've casted a magical glamour on himself to alter and change his appearance instead of relying on his hooded cloak to cover and hide him, that way Harry wouldn't have worried on being caught of showing his real face and worry that the people here might recognize him or something.

But then Harry knew that he had no choice, because even with him being powerful with his magic and as a Draconian, he is still out-numbered due that he could see and tell that Conrad and his soldiers seemed to be well experienced at fighting battles, even with the swords on them.

So Harry sighs defeated with Dobby looking nervous and anxious at his side, as he slowly reached up one hand and moved the hood away to reveal his face.

He also motioned to Dobby to do the same and the elf reluctantly removed his hood away to reveal his face and the pointed ears and slit eyes.

Then Harry braced himself, ready to flee or fight, for the reaction that Conrad and the soldiers will react on seeing his face.

Harry tensed still upon seeing Conrad looking at him stunned and with eyes widening in shock that he thought that Conrad _did_ recognize him and he waited for the inevitable reaction upon meeting the 'Boy-Who-Lived' because of the accursed lightning-bolt scar on his forehead.

However, what happened next…made Harry stare in stunned shock yet again for the unexpected sight, just like how he reacted on seeing Dobby's change.

"Your Majesty!" Conrad exclaims, instantly jumping out from his seat and kneeling down with his head bowed down before him. "We have finally found you at last! We have been waiting for your coming here since the day Lady Ulrike announced your time of arrival!"

The soldiers did the same as Conrad did; all saluting "Your Majesty!" or "Your Highness!" and they kneeled down with heads bowed down before the stunned Harry and blinking confused Dobby.

There was a stunned silence for a moment before…

"…Say what…?" Harry said stunned blinking.

LINE BREAK

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Should I end this here?

…KIDDING!

Heheh…had to put this in! (sticks tongue out and winks)

On with the chapter! This is a long one!

LINE BREAK

To say that Harry is stunned shock is an understatement.

After a silent stunned moment, it took Harry to fully sink in on what Conrad just called him.

"Say what…? _Your Majesty_…? Okay…what the bloody hell is going on here!? Why the heck did you just call me that!?" Harry exclaims, his shock completely taking over his head, erasing his plan and mental thinking process on wanting to escape and flee right away to find a way back home to England.

Dobby, of course, is also stunned at this development and couldn't help but just stand there still and staring in dumbfounded shock upon hearing his Master Harry being called in royalty terms.

Conrad calmly stood up from his kneeling down but still had his head bowed as he responded to Harry. "Because you are the _Draconian King_. Your people, the Draconians have been waiting for your arrival here ever since the day you were born."

To prove the point, Conrad revealed his wings, getting them out to show Harry that he is a Draconian as well.

Conrad's feathery and dragon-scaly wings are a color shade of dark and light brown and their big size almost towered over Harry a bit in height.

Harry was stunned shocked and stared at Conrad and his wings, completely shocked and overwhelmed upon being known as a Draconian before Harry realizes the next thing it sinks into his head on what he just heard from him.

"Wait…Draconian _King_!? But…you must be mistaken! I'm not a King! I don't even know how the hell I become one or how to be one!" Harry exclaims.

Conrad just smiles at him and reaches his hand out as an offering. "I know that you weren't told of this, but everything will be explained once you come with us, your majesty."

Harry instantly frowns and tenses in a stance that was ready to fight back. "And I am _not_ going anywhere with you unless you tell me right now or give me a plausible reason on why I should."

Conrad frowns at this, but he seemed to be worried and concerned for Harry, instead of upset or disappointed at him. "Because not only my soldiers and I have been waiting for you…there are also enemies of the Draconian King who will not rest to find you and destroy you from claiming your throne."

Harry froze still at this and then he muttered to himself. "Great…it's bad enough that I have Voldemort and his Death-Eaters on my tail because of that damn prophecy…now I have these unknown baddies I don't know about because of me being the 'so-called' King!?"

Harry sighs in resignation, knowing he had no choice as he looks at Conrad with a serious look. "Fine. I'll go with you. And so are my companions. You better promise me on your word that everything will be explained to me, and that no harm will come to my friends Dobby and Hedwig."

Conrad glances to the owl on Harry's shoulder then to the elf Dobby standing protectively beside Harry with a curious look and nodded. "Of course. I promise that you have my word that everything will be explained to you and no harm will come to your friends, your majesty."

Harry assessed him with a pointed look as if studying him to make sure that he's being seriously sincere on what he said, and after a minute, he nodded in satisfaction and he followed Conrad with soldiers surrounding him, Dobby and Hedwig in a protective circle as they went out of the inn and go towards where their horses are.

"Just where are we going anyway?" Harry asks Conrad as he already retracted his wings back in to his own person and Conrad turns to smile at him and answer. "Back to your home, where you belong, your majesty. Draconus Castle."

Harry wanted to retort that he already has a home and does not belong here, but he was too curious for his own good to know what this is all about, concerning him and his new title.

So he went to one of the horses he's going to ride on, thankfully he learned how to ride horses nicely with thanks from the creature Hippogriff named Buckbeak and the centaur named Firenze back then, as he gracefully astride the black-as-night horse and rides on it expertly.

For Dobby, Harry decided to have him ride behind him on the same horse, and the elf almost keeled over and cried dramatically again in joy and praise when his master offered him a hand to ride with him. Harry managed to stop him from reacting like that with a pointed firm look but not too stern to make the elf feel downtrodden at that and Dobby took Harry's hand and rides on the horse behind Harry, nervous and anxious whether to hold on Harry's waist or not.

Conrad didn't voice out his protest upon seeing this because he has seen that Harry is quite caring towards his loyal elf friend and decided to stay silent at this. He watches as Harry's snow white owl Hedwig was still perching and latching on Harry's shoulder, deciding to stay there for the rest of the trip, not wanting to leave her master and fly after them as she ruffled her feathers protectively, glaring at anyone who wanted to dare come close to her master and try to harm him.

Soon, Harry is now riding after Conrad and the soldiers as they rode to whatever destination they're going.

And as they go to wherever they're going, Harry's thoughts made one last thing that stuck on his mind.

Harry fervently wished that for once in his life, he would've wanted to live his life as normal as it can be, without these unexpected situations springing into it. Especially with this crap of 'Boy-Who-Lived' or…as 'Draconian King'.

LINE BREAK

It didn't take long, only for about an hour or two, to reach their destination to whatever and wherever 'Draconus Castle' is.

And Harry couldn't help it but his jaw gaped open and he stared in awe and wonder at the magnificent and extraordinary wonderful sight he's gazing before him.

The castle he figured is the one that Conrad told him was bigger than he imagined, almost bigger and more magnificent than Hogwarts itself, with its strongly built stone buildings, walls and towers. There was also a peaceful and wide land and field area surrounding the castle, and he could see that there were a few small houses and cottages nearby it, in which Harry thinks that there are some people living outside the castle, like farmers or field-workers.

When they went inside through the big stone and cement walls, surrounding the large castle and the buildings inside it, Harry looked around, his head turning from side to side in more wonder on seeing many sights and wonderful things he could see in his point of view.

Conrad is amused upon noticing this. Then a shout came in which it broke Harry's feeling of wonder and delight, as they turned to see the person who shouted.

"Is this _him_?! He can't be the Draconian King! He looks like a little wimp!" a young male's voice sounded, with an arrogant and spoiled tone, that reminded Harry of Draco Malfoy and it quickly made Harry frown annoyed as he didn't like that wherever he is, he could not escape the 'Malfoy' types of people.

The person who shouted this was a very handsome young-looking man, almost looking like he's about Harry's age, with bright blonde hair and astonishing gem-like green eyes, as they almost outshone Harry's, but this blonde had his face pinched in an arrogant snobby-like attitude, looking at Harry as if he's an insect. He is dressed in a uniform also like a soldier, except his is blue while Conrad's is brown.

Harry felt like he wanted to instantly dislike him but he knew better than to judge a book by its cover, because of Dumbledore, so he reserved his judgment until he gets to know this person better.

Beside the blonde young man, there are two older men beside him. One is taller and more buff looking, dressed in a soldier uniform of complete green and has long gray and black hair tied into a ponytail with sharp and stern gray eyes, and that man is looking at Harry as if he's assessing him of his strength or something else. The other man is dressed in a simple white long robe over a violet long-sleeved shirt and pants, and he has astonishing beautiful features with long bright lilac-violet colored hair and bright violet eyes as this man looked adoringly at Harry that seemed to be like ridiculous hero-worship, almost like how Dobby looks at him.

Harry shudders mentally at the thought. He hoped that whoever this lilac-haired man isn't like Dobby. He managed to tame his elf friend of his dramatic antics down a bit when he took Dobby in as his elf, so Harry didn't want to deal with another 'Dobby-loves-Master-Harry' plus 'Boy-who-lived' fan based person that he really have to suffer for it.

He dismounts from his horse gracefully, as Conrad said. "Yes, Wolfram. This is the Draconian King."

Conrad dismounts from his horse and turns to Harry who helped his elf friend Dobby down from the horse, Hedwig the white owl still on Harry's shoulder, looking around as if being the look-out for any dangers or enemies.

"Your majesty." He called softly and Harry turned to him, looking a bit annoyed at him calling him that as Conrad gestured towards the three men who were standing by that was waiting for them. "This is my youngest brother, Wolfram von Bielefield. My oldest brother, Gwendal von Voltaire. And this is Gunter von Christ. He is the trusted advisor and guardian for you, your majesty."

Harry nodded to them politely. "It's nice to meet you all."

Wolfram, the blonde one just huffed and turned away with his nose in the air. Gwendal, the dark one just nodded dimly with his face blank, and Gunter, the lilac one…he just jumped giddily right into Harry's personal space with starry eyes, almost making Harry cower back away from him with startled wide eyes.

"Oh, your majesty! It's so good to finally meet you at last!" Gunter gushed aloud; looking at him adoringly and almost making Harry freak out a bit.

"Er…yes, that's nice." Harry said uncertainly and he looked to Conrad with a pleading look for help.

Conrad chuckles softly and lays a hand to Harry's shoulder as if giving support. "Gunter, his majesty has traveled a long way. He and his companions might have been exhausted from their trip."

Gunter gasped dramatically and he looked horrified at the thought as he looked at Harry. "Oh, your Majesty! Forgive me for not thinking of your needs so foolishly! Come! Let's take you to a nice warm bath where you can clean up and I'll be preparing your room where you can rest."

Gunter went off to do just that, letting Conrad lead Harry the way in which Harry sighs with relief and then Harry and Dobby followed Conrad as he gestured gently for them to follow him.

Harry took Dobby's hand for reassurance and held him along as they walked with Dobby almost preening with joy upon being held by the hand in such friendship while Harry used his other free hand to soothe his owl Hedwig on the shoulder to ease her from being tense and ruffled.

He didn't notice that when he and his companions followed Conrad, the two men who watched them go from behind their backs with looks of irritation and disgust. Then after a moment, the two men soon followed after them into the big castle.

LINE BREAK

Conrad lead Harry and Dobby to the bathing rooms, where it is a large room with a big bathing pool on it that is heated and misty fog was spread over the pool, though it did not blind anyone from it. Harry was in awe and wonder on seeing the room, looking around with wide eyes and he snapped out of his stunned amazement when Dobby caught his attention, letting him know that Conrad has left them alone to their privacy.

Harry quickly took advantage of this of Conrad's leaving and but he did it quietly still as he conversed with Dobby, telling him that they should keep the knowledge of him being a wizard and Dobby being an elf as a secret for now, and they will have to deal with things and go through them from here and there once they learn and know enough on what they needed to know, and then high-tail it out of there, since Harry is still dead-set on finding a way back home to England.

Dobby nodded and followed in agreement to Harry's orders and looked set and ready to protect Harry at any cost and he will be at Harry's side no matter what. Then Harry noticed that Hedwig flew off from his shoulder and settled to perch on one of the high windows on the edges, away from the mist that was rising from the warm heat of the bathing pool.

Since Harry knew that he and Dobby will be staying in the castle for a while, he might as well take advantage of the luxury offered and he shed his clothes off and motioned for Dobby to do the same as he stepped onto the nice warm water of the big bathing pool. Harry didn't take out his wings or reveal his skin scales and slit eyes, just in case if there is anyone watching them.

Dobby was almost overwhelmed with joy on being accepted to join Harry to bath, that he didn't care or was oblivious when he removed his clothes and then stepped down into the pool. Fortunately, Harry managed to get over it with Dobby's naked-ness because he only sees the elf as a friend really. Harry smiled and brushed off Dobby's offering attempts to wash him as Harry grabbed his own bar of soap lying nearby and he started to bath and scrub himself clean.

But while Harry and Dobby were cleaning themselves in the bath pool, they didn't notice that another person sneaked in and joined them into the pool, until Hedwig hops from her perch and flaps her wings and screeches shrilly, getting their attention and letting Harry understand that she's telling them that they have company.

Harry looked around on the pool until he caught the silhouetted figure of the person who sneaked in at a distance and he focused clearly until the mist and fog cleared to reveal on who invaded in and joined them in the pool.

When it cleared, Harry blushed bright red upon seeing a _naked_ woman, with long curly bright golden blonde hair and green eyes that seemed familiar to him. She has a curvy voluptuous figure that would have made Harry have a massive nose-bleed but since Harry is gay, her body didn't make him go blank and stupid like other men would do when they see very beautiful naked women before them.

Harry only reacted, blushing brightly like that, of embarrassment upon realizing that a naked woman is with them on the pool and he instantly jumped off the pool, and almost pulled and dragged Dobby along, while they gather their clothing and pull them on hurriedly.

Harry was still holding on to Dobby by the wrist as they are now fully dressed and he hurriedly scampered to get out of the bathroom, with Hedwig flying after them as he shouted out before he left and slam the doors behind them. "I'm very sorry!"

When Harry slammed the doors as they left the bathroom, he didn't notice or see that the woman who stared after them as they left, she gave a mysterious amused smile at the door.

LINE BREAK

As Harry left the bathrooms and walked a fair distance far away from it, it finally took Harry to stop blushing like a bright red tomato, although he glared at Dobby for good measure when his elf friend snickered a bit with amusement over Harry's embarrassment from the naked woman who was there in the baths. Hedwig was also amused as she went to perching on Harry's shoulder again and cooed and hooted amusedly, making Harry glare at his owl with a mock-betrayed and hurt look.

Then Harry noticed Conrad approaching him with a warm smile and Harry couldn't help but smile back.

"Are you ready, Your Majesty? Gunter is still preparing your rooms but you can eat first, dinner is about to be served in the main hall of the castle." Conrad said.

Harry sighs. "Can you stop calling me that, please? I know you're making a mistake here, I'm not this…Draconian king, you're saying that I am. True, I'm a Draconian, but I'm not this special royal or something."

"But you don't know that, Hadrian. Some others and I have known that you are the king we've all been waiting for since the day we've known you've been chosen."

Harry shakes his head. "Somehow I'm going to do a lot harder to persuade you that I'm not, no matter how much you want to. The only reason I'm here is to know what's going on and why you're all doing this, insisting that I'm this Draconian King and then be on my way. And by the way, my real name is Harry James Potter, it's not Hadrian Evanson. I gave that fake name to you just to get you off my back." He said.

Conrad nodded then he moved to the side and gestured with his arm. "This way, your highness."

Harry sighs again as it seems Conrad is stubborn on calling him royalty as he followed after Conrad when he leads the way to the dining hall.

LINE BREAK

When Harry, Dobby and Hedwig entered into the dining hall, it was huge, as if it was the main and grand room of the castle.

Harry saw that there is a large round dining table, with food set up already and that there are people sitting in their respective seats, awaiting for Conrad and Harry. Harry can see that the people who are already there and were waiting for them are Wolfram, Gwendal and Gunter…and the woman he met a while ago back in the baths. He was relieved to see that she didn't look offended or upset when he saw her naked back there but the dress she's wearing is still revealing that any man who looked at her would have fantasies about her.

Though Harry is still not fazed at the revealing dress the blonde woman is wearing.

Then Harry noticed that all of them are Draconians as they had their wings out and he can slightly see some skin scales revealing on whatever bare parts of their skin are showing. Conrad beside him also brought out his brown wings out to reveal his Draconian heritage and he gently gestured Harry to take a seat at what looks to be the head/leader chair of the table.

Harry went and sat down, Hedwig moved her place to perch on the top of the chair Harry's sitting on and Dobby the elf sat on the chair beside him on his right. Conrad took his place on the next chair beside Harry on the left.

Harry then took the chance to see what kinds of colors and skin scales the others have, since they let out their Draconian parts. For Wolfram, the blonde-haired young male and still in his blue soldier uniform, he has blue wings, both feather and dragon scales on them and his skin scales is the same color as his pale pink skin, which Harry can barely see from his bare face and hands, and his green eyes is still the same except he can see the slit pupils on them.

Gwendal, the black-haired one in green uniform, has dark green wings and his dark eyes are the same with the slit dark eyes, and have skin scales that are the same color of his tanned skin. Gunter, the lilac-haired one, has bright violet wings, has lilac slit eyes, and bright lilac pink skin scales. The woman, with the golden and long curly hair, has bright yellow wings, green slit eyes and has pale yellow skin scales. For Conrad, with his brown wings, he also has brown slit eyes and auburn-brown skin scales.

As Harry finished looking over their Draconian features, he almost jumped in his seat when Wolfram suddenly stood and slammed a hand down on the table, almost rattling the plates and silverware before him.

"And what proof do you have that this youngling is actually the Draconian King?!" he demanded furiously.

Harry instantly realized that while he was focused on seeing their Draconian features, he missed the conversation exchanged between the four men and woman. Then he frowned when the word 'youngling' sunk into his head when he heard Wolfram called him that. He knew that the term is also a similar meaning to that he is a 'child' from what he can easily tell from Wolfram's high-handed tone.

Conrad sighs as if he's used to this as he calmly replies. "Even without evidence, I am positive that Harry here is truly the chosen Draconian King. Lady Ulrike wasn't wrong with her premonitions on his time of coming here and her visions were always right."

Gwendal joined in. "I would like to agree on Wolfram on this matter. How is it that you know that this boy is the so-called King of our realm? There are many others like him with black hair and green eyes."

"Because of his wings, Gwendal." Conrad said calmly. "He is one of the _Rare_ ones."

"Really!?" Gunter inquires excitedly and Conrad nodded as they all turned to look at Harry with interest and expectantly want him to show off his Draconian wings.

However, Harry did not comply at their looks because he did not like the hard critical expressions on the faces he's seen on Wolfram and Gwendal, looking at him.

"Your majesty—Harry," Conrad said gently, noticing the looks on Wolfram and Gwendal they sent to Harry and then he stops calling him royally when Harry glared at him as he said that. "Would you be so kind enough to grace us with the presence of your wings? It will be a great honor."

The blonde-haired woman cooed. "Oh yes, please! I would love to see what kind of color are your wings, your highness!"

Harry realized that he's outnumbered and that if Harry refused to reveal his wings, he knew that Wolfram or Gwendal might say something negative against him about that.

So Harry sighs and slowly he shows off and revealed his black feathery and dragon-scales wings. He also brought out his skin scales and slit eyes to show them.

It was a good thing that Harry came prepared for his wings to come out from his body and out through his clothing without ripping them apart, like the last time they first came out back then. Harry enchanted all of his clothes with his magic for them to magically part open whenever his wings come out from his back.

They stared in stunned shock and wonder at his black wings when they stood out and spread out to their full wing span and height.

"Oh how wonderful!" Gunter gushed with stars in his eyes. "His Majesty has the most beautiful and pure black wings in all of existence and of Draconians!"

Harry blushes bright red at this but he didn't retract his wings back as he carefully and gently maneuvered his wings to curl around him, almost like a cape.

But then the blonde woman stood from her seat, went towards him and hugged him into her arms and against her chest, as Harry stiffened in surprise shock at the gesture.

"Oh, you are so adorable!" the woman cooed again, tightening her hug but not enough to make Harry suffocate from the embrace. "And such pretty black wings!"

Harry was very uncomfortable at the woman hugging him, because it almost brings up and surfaces the feelings he hadn't felt for a long time of someone hugging him so tenderly and motherly-like, just like how he felt fondly from his mother who adopted him as a son, Molly Weasley, after all the neglect and abuse he suffered from the wretched Dursleys and being deprived of any love or affection. But Harry knew very well that the woman hugging him is a stranger to him, no matter how kind and gentle she is and he reluctantly breaks away from her embrace.

The blonde woman wasn't upset or offended when Harry breaks himself away from her, as she removed her arms from around him and smiles at him with a kind look that made Harry feel warm inside.

Conrad clears his throat and looks a bit embarrassed. "My apologies, Harry. This is my mother, Lady Cecile. Please, mother. Don't scare his majesty like that, he only just arrived here." Apparently, Conrad noticed Harry's reaction when Cecile, the blonde woman hugged him like that, and it worried him and made him wonder on why he looked a bit saddened and upset when she hugged him.

"And not only that…Harry, did you know that you're also a Submissive?" Conrad asks gently.

Harry blinks and looks at him confused. "Huh? What?"

"WHAT!?"

Harry jumped and Dobby nearly squeaked in surprise when the others exclaimed in unison loudly.

"His Majesty is a Submissive!? Really?!" Then Gunter was instantly at Harry's personal space, leaning over him closely right to his face to look at his eyes while Harry leaned back startled and wide-eyed at him being so close.

Conrad almost chuckled aloud as Harry looked like he wants to get off his chair and then leave instantly. "Yes, Gunter. He has the gold lining on his green eyes."

Harry didn't know what's the fuss about his eyes, for he remembered before that when he got his inheritance and turned into a Draconian, he noticed that his eyes also had the color of gold mixed in, lining around his green eyes, and whenever he used his magic or he feels strongly in his emotions like anger or happiness, his green eyes turned pure gold and almost glows brightly, when it happens. He even remembered that whenever he retracted his black wings back into his body, his bare skin on his back had two black Celtic-like mystical wing tattoos that are his wings, and they also glow brightly in gold whenever he feels strong emotions.

Then he heard Conrad said and called him a 'Submissive'. Harry feels a bit anxious and nervous whether he wanted to know or not about what and why he's being called that term. He figured that he's going to need to know about that later, as well as why he's called the king of Draconians, since he's here with these people, gathered together to eat than talk.

Unfortunately, all of the things that Harry needed to know were thrown out of the window when he heard Wolfram say.

"—It is not possible that this wimp right here is the Draconian King! Even if he is one of the Rare ones and that he's a Submissive—he doesn't look worthy or fit enough for the title! Not to mention on what goes with it! I bet from the looks of him, he was raised by human parents, right? Then his upbringing wouldn't be any good at all being raised by a lowly poor peasant of a father and whore of a mother…" Wolfram ranted.

That broke and snapped the last thread of calm inside Harry.

"SHUT UP!"

Harry's sudden loud outburst and that he suddenly stood from his chair with both hands slamming down the table, made all of them turn to him stunned startled and shocked into silence.

Wolfram was the first one to snap out of his stunned stupor and glared at him with a sneer. "How dare you tell me to shut up, you wimp—!"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INSULT MY PARENTS! EVEN THOUGH I HAVE NOT KNOWN THEM WHEN THEY SACRIFICE THEIR LIVES FOR ME SINCE I WAS A BABY!" Harry yells again loudly, his black wings spreading wide and out and seemed to quiver with anger as his eyes glowed gold in his fury.

What Harry said about what happened to his parents made Wolfram instantly stunned at the revelation and Harry wasn't done as he continued shouting madly, anger radiating his whole body and aura, that seemed to make them instantly silent and almost shiver with fear from Harry. Only Hedwig and Dobby were unaffected by Harry's wrath, because they are also angry and outraged too over what Wolfram said.

"NOT ONLY THAT—DO NOT THINK THAT YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO ACTUALLY KNOW ME! YOU THINK I LIVED A PRIVILEGED LIFE? THINK AGAIN! AFTER MY PARENTS DIED, I WAS FORCED TO LIVE WITH FAKE RELATIVES BY A MANUPALITIVE EVIL OLD WIZARD, WHO ALL DIDN'T HESITATE TO HURT, NEGLECT AND ABUSE ME, ROBBING ME OF ALL THE HAPPINESS AND LOVE AND OF A CHILDHOOD, GIVING ME NOTHING EXCEPT HOPE THAT ONE DAY I WOULD ESCAPE FROM THEM! AND I DID! ONLY I WAS ALSO FORCED TO BE MATURE AND ADULT ENOUGH WHEN I WAS ONCE MORE FORCED AGAIN BY PEOPLE WHO BURDENED ME TO BE THEIR SO-CALLED 'SAVIOR' TO THEM, AND I WAS AGAIN HURT AND WOUNDED BY THE BATTLES I HAD TO GO THROUGH IN ORDER TO DEFEAT THE ZEALOUS ENEMIES WHO WANTED TO KILL ME! AND THEN—AFTER I ENDED ALL THOSE BATTLES FOR THEM, THEY TURN ON ME AND BETRAY ME, AND TRIED TO USE ME AGAIN AS A MEANS TO THE END—ALL OF THEM WANTING ME DEAD AND GONE!"

Harry looked about to explode, his magic seemed to be reacting to his anger until Hedwig noticed and flew to perch on his shoulder and hooted and cooed to his ear, comforting and snapping Harry from his fury.

It worked, and Harry slowly took deep breaths, calming his anger down, his wings went to curling down and his menacing furious aura stopped radiating and making them relax and feel relieved once he's calm, but Harry's body is still shaking with overwhelming emotion on how he's still feeling.

"Even though…I had few friends and people who adopted me as part of their family…and they only see me as 'me'…and they were always at my side…all I wanted…was a normal, simple life of happiness, peace…and love." Harry said softly.

Then Harry looked at him with blank dead eyes, which struck and pierced at their hearts on seeing that sad and defeated look on Harry's face.

"But I guess that's too much to ask—since here in wherever this place is, all of you is so insistent into dragging me to your own wants and didn't even think into asking me on what I want…"

He sighs. "And since that there are some of you who object to me being here—then I'll give you all the privilege on me going to leave now. That way…everyone's happy."

With that said, Harry swiftly turned and went to walking straight towards the door, intent on leaving. Hedwig managed to catch up with her human master, flying after him and Dobby hastily follows after him before he slammed the door loudly, leaving the room with its stunned shocked occupants in it.

It took for an almost long moment before Conrad snapped out of it, shaking his head and then glaring at his brothers disapprovingly, disappointedly and sadly.

Both Wolfram and Gwendal had the grace to look ashamed of themselves and upset upon hearing the bit of painful truth of Harry's past and Gunter cried dramatic waterfall tears of sorrow and despair for Harry and the pain and suffering and betrayal he went through.

Cecile also felt for Harry as she realized sadly on why Harry reacted stiff like that when she hugged him into her arms. Growing up, Harry have not been hugged or embraced affectionately or lovingly ever. Even though that he said that he has friends and a pseudo-family he looked to and cared for despite that they are not related by blood, Harry has never been given the pure feeling of the gift of love.

It took for a split-second for them to realize that Harry has left them and he sound serious on his statement that he's going to leave, and they hurriedly went off to chase after him and stop him before he does. The three main reasons on why are because that Harry is the chosen Draconian King (Conrad), and they wanted to apologize to Harry for what they said that caused Harry to leave (Wolfram) and they wanted Harry to stay because they want to know more about Harry's past and everything and comfort him (Gunter, Gwendal and Cecile).

LINE BREAK

Harry still felt very angry and sad even after what happened as he walked out of that room.

He tried to calm himself down and control himself as he unconsciously kept walking, almost running at the point with Hedwig and Dobby following behind him.

He didn't hear Dobby yelling his name and Hedwig giving a screeching hoot as he wasn't aware that he went straight towards one of the large windows, big enough to fit his whole body frame, spread his wings open and launched out through the window and out of the castle flying.

Hedwig flew after him while Dobby managed to jump right into Harry's back and held on for dear life as Harry flies out of there.

But Harry didn't fly far away from the castle, instead he flew off at a feet distance away and landed to what looks to be the grand courtyard and garden of the castle grounds.

Harry landed gracefully to the middle of a beautiful garden with pretty colorful flowers and a small water pond. Then he blinked and was surprised upon seeing Dobby latching on him on his back as the elf gets off him, slightly shaky from the flying ride. Hedwig flaps down and lands onto Harry's shoulder.

Harry felt a little tired as the anger left him, only he still felt sad upon bringing up a part of his past and telling it to a bunch of strangers and he slowly sat down with his knees bent up and he wrapped his arms around them, as he rests his face against his knees and he retracted his black wings back into his body. Hedwig did not remove herself from Harry's shoulder as the owl cooed comforting to Harry and Dobby also sat down beside Harry, offering a hand to pat on his back to comfort him but the elf did not speak a word and remained silent.

As Harry sat down, he remembered that it was a long time since he lost control like that. Fortunately, his magic didn't react to his anger like he used to before, and that was when he was back at the Dursleys and he blew up his 'Aunt Marge' like a balloon. He laughed softly to himself upon remembering that memory before he sobered frowning again.

He figured that the plan on finding out why the people back there called him the Draconian King and he wanted to know all on what that was about, has been backfired, thanks to that blonde 'Wolfram's' fault.

Harry guessed that he had no choice but to leave before he was about to really explode and rain fire and hell to them before he could even stop himself. And Harry didn't want that because he knew better himself than to lose control like that. He didn't want a repeat like that and he learned his lesson from the 'Marge' incident, even though he got away scot free from it.

Still, Harry decided to leave anyway, because he really didn't want to linger in whatever unknown place this is any longer and he worry for his friends and family back home and wanted to get Voldemort defeated for good and out of the way so he can get the peaceful happy and normal life he always wanted to. Albeit adding the fact that he's a Draconian and wizard mixed in his own person, but he'll manage to live with it.

Harry sighs as all these thoughts ran through in his head and Hedwig comforts him by wrapping her wings around his head. He slightly chuckles at the affectionate gesture, coming from his owl.

"Thanks, Hedwig." He said softly and Hedwig hoots, unwrapping her wings and fluffs her feathers as if proud to make her master feel happy again.

Harry felt a little better then he slowly stood and Dobby also stood up from the ground and Harry took out his black wings again, ready to fly off again. Hedwig understood and flaps up into the air, hooting that she's ready and Harry nodded to Dobby. "Come on, Dobby. Hold on to my back. We're leaving."

Dobby looked a bit nervous but he steeled his resolve and asked. "Dobby is wondering if Master Harry would like Dobby to Apparate Master Harry and Dobby instead."

Harry shakes his head in negative. "No. Dobby, you don't know this place and I don't know too. We might end up getting ourselves lost if we Apparate. I think that it's better that I fly us out of here that way we'll be able to see ourselves on where we are at a high height."

Dobby gulps but then he gathers his courage and nodded.

But before Harry's elf friend was about to come forward and latched on his back, a shout rang out.

"YOUR MAJESTY! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE!"

Harry winced and turned to face on whoever's calling him, but much to his dismay, it was Wolfram.

Wolfram had run at full speed and was first to find Harry and reach him, while the others following right behind him. Wolfram bent over with hands on his knees and panted as if he ran miles to get to Harry.

Harry really wanted to leave, because he did not want to face Wolfram again but he remained there because he's curious on what he and the others want now.

"Oh thank goodness you're still here, your Highness!" Gunter cried as Wolfram stood up straight and composed himself from his tired running exertion. He and the others now reached them and gathered around Harry.

Conrad agreed as he said. "I don't it's wise for you to go and leave, your highness—I mean, Harry." He corrected when Harry glares at him again as he said that. "There are still enemies out there who are determined to kill you once the rumors and words get out that you're the Draconian King."

Harry didn't stop glaring as he said firmly in an emotionless tone. "I've said my piece and you all know that I don't like being burdened and used again for something I'm not meant to or 'chosen' for."

Conrad looked very saddened and apologetic. "And I am sincerely sorry for that, Harry. If I'd known what you went through in your past, then I wouldn't have said and told you of your destined role here, your highness." He bowed down for good measure to show his sincere apologies to Harry. "You have a right to punish me as you will it, but please give the others and me a chance to let us show you that we are all sincere and wanted you to stay."

The others went tense and are waiting on what Harry will decide and he just looked at all of them with a blank look in his face before he sighs and then he said. "There's no need for that, Conrad. I'll stay." He quickly added when they started to look happy and relieved. "But only because it's to confirm whether I am the so-called 'Draconian King' or not. If it turns out that it was all a mistake and that I'm really not who you expected to be, then all of you will let me leave here with my companions without any exceptions. Is that a deal?"

They didn't like this but they consented, giving their nods and sounds of agreement to Harry.

Harry nodded satisfied with that. "Good."

"Harry, dear. Wolfram has something to tell you." Cecile piped up and then she nudged Wolfram, giving him a stern pointed look and Wolfram slightly blushes before he stepped forward and bowed his head to Harry.

Harry didn't say anything to Wolfram but he just gave him a pointed look for him to say what he wanted to say and get it over with.

"Your majesty…Harry…I-I—I want to say that I…I am very sorry, deeply and truly, for what I said." The blonde young man said, nervously and haltingly as if it's been hard for him to say it to Harry and he's been practicing lots to get it out and said to him.

Harry raised a brow at him and said. "Go on."

Wolfram grimaces a bit but he lets it out. "About your parents. You were right…I had no right to criticize and judge you for not knowing about you and everything, your highness. You have every right to punish me as you will and see fit. I will gladly accept it, and I humbly ask for your forgiveness. I say again, I am really sorry."

After Wolfram said all that in a difficult way that he had to do and admitting his mistakes, Harry sighs and smiles warmly, happy to see that Wolfram isn't actually a bad person after all in his looks.

Wolfram blinks when Harry holds a hand out for him as if to shake and Harry said. "Apology accepted. And there's no need for punishment for you, Wolfram. I am happy that you understood and you did quite a tremendous effort to sincerely give me your apologies about what you did. So I accept and that I also wish that in the future you would be gracious and smart enough to wanting to know more about me if you want to."

Harry didn't mind on letting Wolfram wanting to know about him since he needed a friend about his age here in this unknown world. So as long as Wolfram doesn't want to know and ask about…

"Your past? Can you tell me more about your past? And how you ended up like this and here?" Wolfram asks, in an almost demanding curious tone of voice.

…_that_ part.

Even though Harry lets himself open up a bit more about himself, he's still not comfortable and gets upset whenever someone needed to know the truth and everything about what he went through, from the abusive Dursleys to the manipulative betraying Dumbledore.

"Sorry, Wolfram. I can't tell you that." Harry said with a sigh, his outstretched hand dropping low to his side.

"Why not!?" Wolfram demanded incredulously as he and also the others were wondering and also wanted to know about Harry more.

Harry didn't like it when someone pushed him like that to reveal his past and everything and he glared at Wolfram again. "Because I am entirely spent and exhausted after suddenly leaving the world I left behind and after dealing against everything I had to deal with from back then and now—so I don't think that this is a good time for me to just let it all out about me towards you guys."

"But…but you said that you'd let me get to know you better!" Wolfram protested.

Gwendal started to join in, scolding Wolfram. "Wolfram, if his highness does not want to speak of it, then leave him be."

Dobby butts in by squeaking angrily and protectively and the elf points a finger at the blonde. "You leave Master Harry Potter alone!"

But Wolfram ignored them as he glared at Harry with a dagger look, as if trying to intimidate him to tell about his life and everything.

Harry wasn't fazed by Wolfram glaring at him and he said the next statement to him, not knowing of the consequences. "Well, tough luck. The _only_ people I'll tell the truth to about my past and everything in my life are my close friends or family or someone I _love_, like a fiancé or lover or something. So…"

SLAP!

Without warning or thinking, Wolfram suddenly slapped Harry right on his face, on his left cheek and there was a stunned silence before…

"Uh…ow!" Harry said weakly, slowly raising a hand up to his reddening left cheek. "Okay, I guess I deserve that. That was pretty selfish of me."

"Then you accept it?" Wolfram asks calmly, glaring at him.

Harry sighs and replies. "Yes, Wolfram."

"Wolfram! You take that back, right now!" Gunter cried, raging at the blonde.

"No, I will not! His majesty, Harry said he accepted it!" Wolfram said and he put up his chin up and crossed his arms as a point that what Harry said is final.

"Gunter, it's alright. Wolfram had a right to do that. It's my fault that I had to run my mouth and said that selfishly like that. I'll tell more about my past when I'm good and ready." Harry said, trying to sooth and stop Gunter from lunging and attacking Wolfram as he doesn't like fighting right now.

"Harry, you don't understand…"

Harry looks at Conrad confused as the brown-haired man sighs and looks at him with a serious look in his face.

"…you…just accepted Wolfram's proposal…to be your intended…one of your future Draconian mates." He said.

Harry blinks before his eyes widened comically. "What…? I don't—proposal?! _MATES_!?" he exclaims as it sunk in his head, making Harry realize on the situation.

CHAPTER END

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Another chapter done! Stay tuned for more!

Wolfram, Conrad, Gunter and Gwendal are from the anime series Kyou Kara Maou. I do NOT own them!

The only changes I made to them was adding them the wings and turning them into Draconians.

Next chapter…we find out Harry discovers more about his heritage as the Draconian King and learns more of Draconians…and then finds out that Harry is not only a Submissive…he finds out that he has to be **Mated**!

To every reader of my story that is wondering about what type Harry will be in the relationship he's in…he will be submissive/bottom Harry in the male slash and male harem pairing…_but_ he won't be the kind of submissive to be smothered or overprotected by his other males that will be mated to him! Harry will be a _strong_ submissive in the relationship!

I am sorry that this took so long. I have been busy working, doing research, compiling notes, writing the chapters and fixing parts of this story. Between work and writer's block, I'm having a bit of a hard time to keep my head straight and focused on working on to my story and getting it done. But don't worry…I am still busy and I am still writing on to this story, and there will be more soon. So to all of you readers of my story…keep following on, because there will be more!

Anyway…stay tuned for more in my story!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_Last time…_

"_Harry, you don't understand…"_

_Harry looks at Conrad confused as he sighs and looks at him with a serious look in his face._

"…_you…just accepted Wolfram's proposal…to be your intended…one of your future Draconian mates." He said._

_Harry blinks before his eyes widened comically. "What…? I don't—proposal?! MATES!?" he exclaims as it sunk in his head, making Harry realize on the situation._

LINE BREAK

"MATES!?"

Harry exclaims, eyes widened comically and staring at Conrad, looking as if he's finally lost his mind and has gone mad.

"What do you mean—mates?! Proposal!? As in—marriage?!" he demanded incredulously, stunned shocked.

Wow…if Harry thought that being this stunned shocked and speechless after the shocking sight of his elf Dobby's new body change would make him react like that…he was literally mistaken.

Conrad's face still looked serious and solemn as he said. "Yes, Harry. Marriage. You just accepted Wolfram's marriage proposal to be one of your mates."

"How—how the bloody hell is that possible?" Harry exclaimed. "And mates?! Are you saying what I think you're saying? That I need more than one husband to marry?! Is this some kind of Draconian tradition or something!?"

Gwendal joined in to answer his question, ignoring the sight of Gunter ranting at Wolfram for tricking Harry into marriage. "Yes, it is. The slap to the cheek used to be one of the oldest and ancient mating traditions for the Draconian submissive to submit and accept the proposal given from the Draconian dominant. It has grown out of use since about a decade ago due to the growth of population rate amongst us but there are some Draconians who still stick to those old traditions. And Draconians are polyamorous; they always have multiple mates, ranging from 2 to 3 mates."

Harry looked as if he's about to keel over and faint but he managed to compose and control himself and calmed down and then he looked serious. "Is it alright for me to look through any of those subjects through so that I can understand it better? And know more about Draconians and everything?"

"Of course, your majesty!" Gunter cried, breaking off his ranting scolding to Wolfram and instantly turned to answer Harry when he heard him ask that. "The grand archives have tremendous unlimited knowledge of books and scrolls for you to look and study through and they have everything you need to know about Draconians and everything you need to learn of our traditions and laws." He said earnestly, excited at the prospect of Harry going to learn about their heritage and race fully.

Harry sighs with relief at this. "Good."

He figured that he'll need to deal with this and find a way to dissolve this 'marriage' before it somehow gets out of hand or becomes permanent. He's too young to get married so suddenly and it's too soon because he had so many things he needed to do and deal with, before he could even think of settling down already. And he'll deal with that matter after he's dealt with the issue of being the Draconian King first.

Then Harry instantly registered that Hedwig was screeching beside him, flapping her wings in the air and looks as if his owl has been trying to get his attention for a minute ago, and then he realized quickly on why because he finally noticed Dobby was sneaking up behind Wolfram, his whole elf body shaking with anger and fury, and he seemed to be radiating as if about to release his magic to hurt the blonde for what he's done to Harry.

Harry quickly ran and stopped him, holding Dobby by the back of his shirt and mentally using his own magic to stop Dobby's from coming out and striking Wolfram as the elf struggled to break free.

Dobby was screeching and yelling at Wolfram who finally noticed the elf and looked stunned surprised on seeing him as the elf tried to lunge at him and attack with hands curved like into claws but Harry kept a firm strong grip, pulling the elf back. "You are bad to trick Master Harry to accepting marriage from you! Dobby will hurt you so much for doing that to Master Harry Potter!"

"Dobby, stop!" Harry ordered him but Dobby brushed off the order and still struggled and tried to break free from his hold. "Dobby, it's not Wolfram's fault! How else was he supposed to know that I would accept the proposal unless…?"

Then Harry's eyes widened as if something occurred to him and he rounded to Wolfram, glaring at him incredulously as he exclaims. "You did that on _purpose_!?" He still held on to Dobby from attacking the blonde, even though he just thought of this.

Wolfram glared back and retorted. "_You're_ the one who said that you will only tell the truth about everything of yourself if you're with close friends or family or someone you are close to like a _fiancé_. I wanted to know and _that's_ why I proposed!"

"You could've just _asked_!" Harry snapped. "Instead of bitch-slapping me like that!"

"But if I just asked you, then you would've refused!"

"Well, I would because of _you_ being a spoilt arrogant brat!"

"You said you accepted it!"

"The slap for running my mouth and being selfish like that—_not_ for accepting marriage!"

"Well, it's too late now. Because once _you_ said yourself that you accept it…both of us are now _bound_ to be married and mated." Wolfram stated calmly, crossing his arms and almost giving him a smug look.

"What!? Is this true, Conrad?!" Harry demanded, looking at Conrad pleadingly as if imploring and deeply wishing that what Wolfram said isn't actually true. Dobby became more furious and angry at Wolfram's knowledge of this and tried to break hold from Harry's grip to attack the blonde-haired male but Harry still hold on strongly to the elf.

Conrad nodded dimly, "Yes it is true." He looked a bit saddened when Harry gave that pleading stricken look on his face. "Once you _said_ that you accept the proposal…both you and Wolfram will be mated."

"But can't I just take it back?! A divorce or something?" Harry asks.

But then Harry knew that it was hopeless from the solemn grim look on Conrad's face even before he said it.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Your situation is binding…nothing can break it." He said.

There was a tense silence for a moment, the others are anxious and nervous on how Harry would react to this but he just sighs and rubs his eyes, as he still held on to Dobby, even though the elf decided to stop trying to break free and attack Wolfram, and then Harry looked serious and determined.

"Then I guess I'll have to deal with the best of it." He said. Harry turned to Dobby and said. "Dobby, do not attack Wolfram. It's not his fault anyway and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." He added firmly when he saw Dobby about to protest. "I'll deal with Wolfram myself. Besides, I think this will help the both of us in a later matter." Harry believes that because he thinks that maybe if he and Wolfram get to know one another better through this relationship…then maybe it might work out and Harry might like him in the future. It's a good thing that Harry is gay because it will be hectic and stressing if he wasn't.

Dobby wanted to argue on this but he trusted his Master Harry and he nodded in understanding and Harry slowly let go of his grip on Dobby's shirt. Harry waited to see if Dobby will still react and attack Wolfram for what he's done but after a minute, he nodded in satisfaction when Dobby just stood there and didn't do anything. But when Harry turned to say something to the others, he didn't notice his elf friend turn his head to glare pointedly and dangerously at Wolfram, giving him a daring challenge at the blonde to try anything again to trick Harry into something he doesn't like to agree with. Wolfram took the threatening look seriously and gave the elf a slight nod that he understood and the elf huffed with satisfaction and turns away, but lingers by Harry's side protectively.

"Listen, Conrad." Harry said to him. "I know that this might seem a bit fast, but I need to speak to this Lady Ulrike you're saying and talk to her and see if I'm really the Draconian King she says I am. If it turns out that I'm really not, then I want you all to respect my deal of leaving me alone for starters and letting me leave, even letting this engagement between Wolfram and I off."

He continued on when he sees their disappointed and upset looks on their faces. "But…if it turns out that I really am the Draconian King…then I will abide with the responsibilities and duties I'm needed here, stay here for only a slight moment, and learn what I can about the Draconians. There is a reason why I need to leave here and I won't tell it to all of you because it's too dangerous for you to be involved with, unless you've proven yourselves to gain my trust on this. I won't explain more but all of you have to respect on my privacy and situation on this. I'll only tell more about myself and everything, only if all of you prove your trustworthiness, faith and loyalty to me. Is that clear?"

They didn't like this, including Wolfram when Harry said the last words and Harry gave a pointed look towards Wolfram when he said that, but they all decided to agree since it will let Harry and his companions stay for the time being, even if it might be short.

"Good. Right…where is Lady Ulrike?" he asks, nodding in satisfaction when he sees them grudgingly agreed to his decision.

Gunter took the lead, despite that his face still looked upset that Harry wanted to leave them. "This way, your highness!" Harry sighs, knowing that telling Gunter to stop calling him that is a lost cause but it was fortunate for him that Conrad didn't mind on calling him by his name instead of calling him royalty. He followed Gunter's lead as he guided him to wherever and whoever this Lady Ulrike is with Dobby and Hedwig by his side and the others following behind them.

However, Harry's gloomy mood would have been lifted and his spirits lightened up if he could have seen from behind his back that Cecile started scolding Wolfram fiercely over what he's done to Harry and Wolfram looked quite chastised when she scolded him.

As Harry followed Gunter, he was already thinking on what to talk about to Lady Ulrike and how to tell and persuade her that he is not the Draconian King that she says he is from however she's doing it. But little did Harry Potter know…that he is in for a shock and a disappointment when he meets Lady Ulrike and she shares her thoughts about him.

LINE BREAK

Harry was in wonder and awe again, staring at the sight before him when he went to the place where Lady Ulrike is. It looks to be a grand holy temple that looks to be wholly dedicated to worship and respect whatever great god they're praying to. He looks at the white holy building and at the prayer holy grounds with wonder and shock on his face.

He can see that the place is too beautiful for words, besides the castle, the other gardens and grounds and the village outside, for him to comprehend the magnificence he can see with his own eyes. The place almost reminded him of the place of Taj Mahal in India, some pictures he remembered seeing when Harry planned to go to once he dealt with everything back home in England. He always dreamed of going to see other places that he always wanted to after being deprived of it.

Harry can see that the holy grounds also have some small or large pools of water and some fountains around, in which he wondered on why there are so many spread around on the wondrous holy place. Before he was about to ask Gunter or Conrad about it, he noticed that someone is approaching them and he turned to look to see who it is.

To his surprise and confusion, Harry sees that the person is a young little girl, almost a child in the ages of 10 or 11 years old. She seems to be wearing what looks to be a holy dress of a priestess in the colors of red and white and she has startlingly long gray hair right down to her ankles and they flowed down in her back like a veil with her long dress and she has bright purple eyes that seem to give the appearance of not only innocence, but also the wisdom in which the little kid is showing not the age she appears to be.

Harry became stunned shocked again when Conrad stepped forward and introduced the girl who approached them. "Harry, this is Lady Ulrike. Lady Ulrike, this is his majesty, Harry Potter."

Ulrike smiled serenely and happily at Harry who stared at her wide-eyed stunned. "Welcome, your highness. I have already been expecting you since the time I have envisioned your arrival."

Harry managed to control himself and remembered tactfully on his manners than just to blurt out on how and why is Lady Ulrike, a young child doing here in the temple. He gave a warm smile to her and bowed his head down respectfully. "It is good to meet you too, Lady Ulrike. Please, call me Harry."

Harry decided to ask Conrad or Gunter later about Lady Ulrike so that he wouldn't cross the line and offend her when he was curious and wondering about her and why she's here.

"Oh, such polite manners! His majesty is so wonderful!" Lady Ulrike gushed, her hands twitching as if she wants to run up and hug him around his legs like the child she is. Harry smiled at her again, making her smile more. Then Harry snapped out of it, remembering why he's here and he looked serious as he gently asked her. "Lady Ulrike, I believe that you're the one who said that I'm the Draconian King?"

She nodded and he sighs. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I believe that you're wrong. It's not possible that I am this king you believe that I am. I have not known of that title or heritage coming to me or no one has told me of such."

Then Harry became unnerved and wary when Lady Ulrike looked at him as if she's looking into his very soul.

Then she smiled mysteriously as if she knows a secret that he doesn't know and only Harry can know. She reached out a hand for him to take and Harry hesitantly takes it. "Come, your majesty. There's something I will show you and you need to see."

Harry was hesitant to follow but he obliged, letting her gently lead him by the hand and he noticed, glancing back that Conrad, Wolfram and the others stayed behind in the temple court yard, leaving them be as if respecting Lady Ulrike to look after Harry. Dobby and Hedwig wanted to follow but they seem to decide to stay back as well, though both of them looked worried for Harry and waited anxiously with the owl on the elf's shoulder for him.

Lady Ulrike gently guided Harry inside the temple, in a room where it seems to be dark but there are candles and torch lights everywhere to give a dim glow inside. Harry noticed that the room has an altar but there was no picture, statue or any sign of a god or goddess the altar is used to worship or pray to.

There are two slightly big pools of water settled with the altar in the middle and Ulrike gently guided Harry to stand by the edge in front of one of them.

Harry was about to ask her something when he felt some kind of wave of magic happening as Ulrike waved her hand at the pool and he slightly shivers at the feeling of it intensely. Then to his shock and wide-eyed wonder, the water on the pool he's standing in front of it seemed to swirl and shimmer into action, glowing and sparkling in different colors before it started clearing and showing pictures and visions like a water-version flat TV.

Harry blinks upon seeing unfamiliar scenes that centered on every different single man he does not recognize. They show different situations they're in, starting from when they are born, how they are raised, and the upbringing they lived through, the trials, struggles and difficulties they went through and experienced, and then it ended with them having their creature inheritance as Draconians and lastly, they were in a coronation where each of them was crowned as royal kings.

Harry quickly deduced that these men must be the former and previous Draconian Kings from the past and Ulrike said mysteriously. "Each king was chosen in every unique way, either born or chosen by fate or destiny or prophecy. In every life they live through, and in every trial, suffering or battles they experienced, they were chosen because of their lives shaping them to the great person they are…as our Draconian King."

Ulrike waved her hand again at the pool for the water to show another and more pictures and scenes. This time Harry paled when he realized and sees what it is now being shown. Ulrike said softly, knowingly and sadly. "Yours is no different, Harry."

The magic water in the pool is now showcasing every part and bit of Harry's life. It starts from his parents with him as a baby when he was a born, to when he lost them by his enemy Voldemort, forced into the Dursley's lives and living miserably and being abused by them, then going to the magic school Hogwarts and all the trials, adventures and battles he went through and experience and dealt with, also showing happy scenes of Harry having good friends always loyal and by his side, a nice family that adopts him and having Sirius and Remus in his life, and then lastly it showed him discovering the betrayal from Dumbledore, up to when he got his creature inheritance and turned into Draconian and Harry doing his self-training and doing various plots and things to do before he goes to leave and lastly, it showed Harry from when he, Dobby and Hedwig fell into the pool when they were attacked then by wizards and transported here in the unknown world.

Harry clenched his fists tight as his whole body trembled with many various emotions as he watched this. He held back his tears when he feels them start to come up on his eyes and shakes it off before he glances down and glares almost dangerously at Ulrike who looked very sad and sorrowful for him.

Harry demanded, upset and angry at the little girl. "Just how does my life make me your king?"

Ulrike gently assured him. "I am so sorry, your highness. I meant no harm or offense to you. Every one of the kings in the past has gone through the same how you've been through. I assure you, if others and I have known of what you've been through, we would've gone any lengths to come and get you out of that life, free you from your troubles, your pain and your burdens. However, fate decreed that such effort must not interfere or intervene into your life or else we would've changed your path and your destiny."

She waved her hand again at the pool and the water showed the scenes to Harry on what kind of alternate life he would have gone through if someone or somebody else would have saved him from the abuse of the Dursleys and helped him through his battles and burdens. It disturbed Harry when the last vision it showed was that in the end, instead of a happy normal life Harry would have wanted to live for, he saw his death, with his enemies standing over him with malicious and evil triumph in them as evil ruled the land and destruction and chaos destroyed his world.

Harry grimaced at this as that vision faded into blank and calm water again. He turned to Ulrike with a curious look in his face. "Are you a Seer, Lady Ulrike?" he asks gently.

She shakes her head in negative and smiles at Harry warmly. "What you've seen is one of your possible futures, your majesty. I am what you call…an Oracle of sorts. A Seer would have the power to see your future but not the true ones, though it is quite rare for some Seers to do so but it drains their powers and their spirits. Oracles, however, have the power to see many kinds of futures, depending on the choices and paths one has chosen or taken. They have that power to see it in which it centers to the kind of past and present they live and go through, and see and deduce the various possibilities in their futures."

"Then how is it that these people were chosen as kings? And how about me?" he asks.

"Through a certain mark."

"Mark? What mark?"

Ulrike didn't answer but showed him again from the pool and he turned and watched as the waters showed him the former kings again and then himself was there shimmering still in the water. That's when Harry sees it. He sees that in each king, he sees the familiar _lightning_ bolt scar that was there in various visible parts he could see in their bodies. The lightning bolt scar…that was theorized from that manipulative Dumbledore who thought that it was struck from his enemy Voldemort. He could see the scar that was either on the neck, the cheek, arm, across one eye or other visible parts of the body on each of the late previous Draconian kings.

"The scar…" Harry whispered in surprise and shock as he resisted the urge to reach up and finger the lightning scar on his forehead.

"Yes." Ulrike nodded. "As you should know, Dragons were rumored to be born from the skies. And it was told to be believed among legends or myths that it is the skies or the heavens that birthed or born fire and lightning. Those certain elements are the symbol of our proud Draconian race, and they are the mark that shows off the greatness of our people."

"But…surely it's a coincidence? There are many other people out there who would have the same scar like me."

"But not as uniquely shaped and present in a special way, young Harry." Ulrike said, pointing that fact out.

It is true; Harry could see that the lightning bolt scar was too unique and precise for it to be similar if many other people were to have a certain scar like that. The scar was shaped or made in a way as if the hand of God himself or rather Fate was the one who had a hand in it and carved it into them, marking them as their chosen one of their destiny.

Harry sighs, not liking this. He didn't like the fact that he was pulled into this kind of burden either because of prophecy or destiny. He still hated the fact about his lightning scar on him being the reason on why he's suddenly turned into some kind of proclaimed hero or something. But Harry knew that he'll have to deal with it just as he dealt with before when he found out of being the 'Boy-who-lived' stuff and make the most of it into the better.

"So…I guess I really am the Draconian King, huh?" he said awkwardly and Ulrike beamed, smiling widely.

"Yes, your majesty. But it does not mean that you are alone!" she chirped happily. She waved her hand again and the pool showed Harry that the other past kings all had friends and his loyal subjects devoted to him and helped him and Harry discovered that the kings were all friendly and good and they did not use people to do all the work for him as he thought kings would do, but rather they do it themselves with their help.

"All the kings from then and now would have others at his side and help him whenever in need. You are not alone in this task, Harry Potter. As you accepted being chosen as Draconian King, me and all the others here will help and guide you in your paths and battles and everything you need, so that you will not be burdened heavily in such a responsibility and duty. You do not have to stop yourself from asking or requesting your need of help to others, as we will always be at your side and do so, with or without permission." She said kindly.

Harry smiled at Ulrike gratefully. "Thanks, Lady Ulrike."

She smiled wide happily and then Ulrike clapped her hands once. "Right! Since now you know that you truly are our Draconian King that means you're staying. First, we'll have to settle you in comfortably, your highness!"

Harry grimaced upon remembering the deal and he knew he had no choice but to stay now that he knew the fact that he is the Draconian King. He sighs in inevitable resignation and then he blinks confused when Ulrike suddenly ran towards the altar and carefully grabbed a goblet full of liquid in it and hurriedly walked back towards him, holding the goblet out for him to take.

"Here, your majesty!" she explains. "The potion in this goblet will give and enable you the ability to understand our honorable Draconian language and other languages in both here and from your alternate world."

Harry was impressed slightly at this and he's curious on how she knew about him not knowing about Draconian language or something as he hesitantly takes the goblet and looks warily at the honey-colored thick liquid substance inside the goblet before he mentally takes off the magic translating spell on him he put a while ago and slowly drinks the whole content off the goblet. Harry grimaced, bracing himself for the horrible taste of the potion like he did before from other potions but he was surprised as the potion in the goblet tasted sweet and he carefully drank it all up to the very last drop.

When Harry finished, he put the goblet down holding it and waited expectantly for something to happen before he started feeling a tingle rising on his throat and felt some kind of warm heat that spread on his throat then to his head as if the potion is sending magic and internal knowledge for him to speak and read languages well. But Harry figured that he still have to learn it because he didn't want to rely on magic all the time for something he has to understand. It's a good thing that he's a quick learner after everything that's happened.

When Ulrike figured that Harry's finished, she gently reached out for the empty goblet and he gave it to her as he watches her go back to return the goblet into the altar and she went back to him, holding a hand out for him to take.

Harry takes her hand and she leads him out of the room while chattering away eagerly and excitedly over on Harry's staying, the preparing for his crowning as Draconian King and other things.

Harry wondered inwardly on what kind of turn of events he's suddenly gotten into, even after escaping his enemies' clutches.

LINE BREAK

Outside of the temple, the others are waiting patiently for Harry and Ulrike. Hedwig, the white owl kept fluttering her feathers worriedly, perching on the elf Dobby's shoulder as Dobby kept fiddling his hands anxiously and nervously.

The elf didn't notice that Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter and Cecile were having a quiet and deep conversation, concerning about Harry and whatever it was it seems that Conrad, Gunter and Cecile seemed disapproving and upset at this and then Wolfram and Gwendal kept glancing towards Dobby as if they wanted to ask him something but the other three kept arguing to the two to leave the elf out of it.

Unfortunately, Wolfram didn't want to leave it alone and he bravely approached Dobby, despite the other's protests and Dobby noticed him coming and glared at him angrily.

"What do you want?" Dobby snarls, frowning fiercely at him.

"Do you know anything about Harry's past?" Wolfram asked, raising the question in which it was the subject of their argument/conversation.

Dobby bristles at this and shakes a furious finger at him. "You leave Master Harry Potter alone about him! Master Harry told you that he will tell you when Master Harry is ready to tell—no matter what, even if you are Master Harry's tricked fiancé! Dobby will not tell you anything and not ever, period!" he snaps.

Gwendal joined in to Wolfram's side and asks calmly. "We just want to know if the part about what Harry said was really bad and that it was part of his whole life." Dobby looks at him and gives a fierce frowning look, also not liking him.

"Gwendal, Wolfram that is enough. His majesty, Harry said that he will tell us about his life and his past when he's ready for it and both of you need to respect that. If you don't, you two will end up making it worse and make him leave." Conrad scolded them sternly.

"But, Conrad—" Wolfram protests but he cut off and went silent when Cecile came and looked firmly stern at him. "Wolfram, Conrad is right. You need to leave Harry alone if you want to stay as his future mate." She said chiding him, making the blonde flush with shame again.

Dobby almost smiled at Conrad and Cecile's defense for Harry then he snapped to attention when Hedwig hoots and he turns and sees Harry and Ulrike has come out from the temple. "Master Harry!" he cries, relieved and happy to see that he's alright.

Hedwig flies off from Dobby's shoulder into Harry's and coos and hoots, nuzzling her bird head on Harry's cheek, making him chuckle.

Ulrike grabbed the attention from all of them as she held Harry's hand and cries out. "Good news! His highness, Harry has accepted that he is truly the Draconian King and he has agreed to stay!"

Harry grimaced a bit at this as the others reacted joyously at this announcement, though he smiled a bit to see that Dobby and Hedwig both looked unhappy at this.

He quickly voiced out before they were about to break out celebrating and cheering. "Remember the deal? Even though I accepted that I am the Draconian King, I still have to return back to my other world because there is an urgent situation that I have to deal with."

That put a damper on their spirits and what Harry said next grudgingly made them brighten up again. "Although…knowing that I still need to learn more and much as a Draconian and everything…I'll be staying here for a while before I decide when I'm going to come back to my home."

"Oh, that is great news, your highness!" Gunter cried, almost trembling with the urge to jump and hug Harry into his arms, which made Harry stiffen and back away a few steps from him slightly.

"I believe you are expecting to go to our main library and see our grand archives on the matter, Harry?" Conrad offers gently, making Harry turn and smile at him. Wolfram fumed behind Harry's back, irritated and jealous over Harry's expression towards Conrad.

"If you don't mind, I'd really like to get on to that right now." Harry said then he added in when he instantly remembered something. "Oh! And also, can you bring food if it's alright as well? It seems I haven't eaten back then a while ago."

"Of course, your majesty!" Gunter said eagerly giddy. "I will be sending in and bring food as you go to the master library." Gunter instantly ran off to get Harry's food as well as his companions and Conrad chuckles softly and shakes his head at the lilac-haired man's antics.

Conrad then put up a hand to show the way. "This way, Harry."

Harry followed Conrad as he lead him to where the library is, with Hedwig hooting on his shoulder and Dobby walking beside him. The others soon followed behind him as they all left the temple and Lady Ulrike behind.

When they reached the library after a slightly long walk, Harry was amazed again on seeing the grand and beautiful sight before him. He was shocked to see that the library was bigger than he imagined, more than the library of Hogwarts itself, and the big building itself had numerous towering book shelves of books, almost covering every wall inside the library building, with large windows that let the sunlight shine through to show the insane mountain supply of books in the shelves.

Then Harry noticed that Gunter was already there and was the first to be in the library, already getting in a head start, by bringing in the requested food for Harry and the books needed for him to read that are already laid out in one of the big tables, in which the furniture looked like a mixed combination of table and office desk.

"Oh good, you're here, your majesty! I have the food and the books prepared for you." Gunter said smiling widely and making a dramatic sweep of his arm to show the good work he's done. Harry smiled a bit at his enthusiasm but he made a mental note to try to curb that habit a bit so that Gunter wouldn't become another over-eager and love-Harry-fan Dobby. Harry managed to do that with his elf friend just so the elf wouldn't go overboard again with the whole 'protective' bit, since what Dobby used to do back in his Second year, after bonding him as his new master.

"Thank you, Gunter." He held back a cringe when Gunter acted like how Dobby did, almost looking like he's going to keel over and cry waterfall tears of joy. "Is this everything I need to read and know? The knowledge about Draconians, their traditions, their habits, laws, rituals…everything?"

"Of course, your highness! Everything you need to know is all right here in these books!"

"Good…um…could all of you leave me alone, except my friend Dobby and Hedwig here, in privacy please?" he said quickly when he noticed their looks of disagreement or they were about to protest. "Look, I'm still adjusting to the fact that I was practically pulled from one world into another and suddenly being dropped with a fact that I'm the Draconian King. I would really appreciate it if all of you will give me some space and let me peruse over these books so that I can think and understand better about our race and the role I'm taking responsibility for. I've given you a bit of a hint of what I've struggled and lived through in my past of my life…so please, at least give me some little space? I'm not saying that I'm going to leave already even after I said that I accepted it."

To their grudging disappointment, what Harry said make sense. Even though he accepted that he's the Draconian King, he needed the space so that he can learn more and better so that he'll know what he's putting himself into and the responsibilities and duties that he'll have to do and fulfill for their race.

So, one by one, they all leave until Wolfram is the only one left, and he looked nervous and uncertain, looking at Harry.

Harry instantly understood on why Wolfram looked like that and he smiled. "Hey, Wolfram. It's alright. True, I am upset at you for what you did, but that doesn't mean that this relationship between us will give us a chance to know each other better. I just need to process this all and I promise that after I'm done, we'll talk okay?"

Wolfram seemed to accept that, happy that Harry is not at all negative at him and the blonde gives a small smile, eager for the chance to know his future intended, who has a very kind and generous and gentle nature, despite that he can see that Harry has some fierce fighting, brave courage and noble spirit in him. Then he turns and walks out, leaving Harry and his friends in the room.

Harry sighs tiredly and with relief that he's left alone in peace and quiet with only Hedwig and Dobby as company and he looked at the numerous books that are on the table before him and picked up one of them and started reading, learning the knowledge of Draconians as he mentally and quickly learned the Draconian writings and its language first before he reads the next subjects and topics of the race. He also made sure that he eats while he reads, along with Dobby and Hedwig, sitting down on a chair right beside the table and began to read and learn.

LINE BREAK – _**BOOKS**_ – LINE BREAK

**DRACONIANS**

_**They are a race of magical and mythical creatures born of human and dragon combined. The origins of this fantastical and extraordinary race still remains unknown and a mystery. Among the Draconians, they say in legends that they are gifted by the Gods of Dragons and the great Skies. Others—namely, the human race—they believe that they are cursed that way when they dared to anger the Gods from when they 'supposedly' slaughtered or slain the dragons. However, that is untrue due to the prejudice and bigotry and fear of the humans against the Draconian race. The species are dedicated and devoted to worshipping and respecting dragons since the beginning of time when they are brought into being.**_

_**A Draconian may appear human in nature but they can be revealed when they show off their grand wings with feathers and dragon scales, their skin almost covered in dragon scales, their eyes shining in gold or silver by the round edges of their pupils, their wicked sharp claws and fangs. They can also be revealed when they show off their various powers or abilities of dragon magic and other types of magic they can wield. Though, only a few Draconians are quite rare to wield both Dragon magic and other types of magic together is quite a feat.**_

_**Also, every Draconian have many types of skills and unique artworks of abilities that they can do, and they were sought after for their magnificent arts and crafts.**_

_**Though Draconians may be fierce and fearsome and strong in all types of fighting and warrior techniques, the main focus of the race's lives are centered to having families of their own, namely searching for their mates and then having children.**_

_**However, due to the growing race of humans with their fear and violence and greed, the Draconian race are soon to be dying out as they were hunted mostly for their wings, magic or their skills, or poaching for their children in exchange for riches or gold, or wanting to use Draconians and force them into slavery, or mostly, hunt them down and kill them all into extinction. Fortunately, all Draconians have gone into hiding and separated themselves from the humans for the safety and well-being of their race as well as their own children.**_

_**There are a few laws and traditions they still uphold and keep amongst their people, but they have started to grow out of use due to the Draconians have vastly turned into only a low population rate.**_

_**But the Draconians still follow to their leader…the **_**Draconian King**_**.**_

**The Draconian King**

_**This lone Draconian is the sole royal leader and ruler of all Draconians, who is dedicated into the responsibility for the welfare of his people and putting them into safety from extinction. So far, each king in every generation has successfully made the race thrive, even with the growing of extinction coming upon them, and has kept his solemn oath and duty on making sure that Draconians still grow and exist to this day.**_

_**In each and every one of the kings of the Draconian race, they are the ones responsible and they uphold the laws and traditions, and they have the power to disregard them whenever each law is either grown out of use or has become illegal in many ways that is distressing amongst the king's people. They also have the right and ability to make changes and create them whenever or whatever the king sees his race in dire need.**_

_**To know if the person himself is the Draconian King…they bear the certain mark, which is the symbol of the proud and gracious noble race…and that symbol, in which in legend or myth that it is the belief on where Draconians were born from the great skies…the symbol of fire…or lightning.**_

_**There are two types of Draconians…the Submissive and the Dominant.**_

**The Submissive Draconian**

_**These are the bearers or carriers of the Draconian race. The Submissive Draconians are also the caretakers or trusted guardians towards the Draconian children or other submissive ones. Their motherly nature can extend to other branches of the Draconian families and protect them and teach them in every way they can or the skillful abilities they have to give out to others to learn. Though motherly, kind and gentle in nature, it is quite rare for a Submissive to have a strong and fierce fighting spirit attribute in order to protect their loved ones better or fight for their own rights.**_

_**Both female and male submissive can bear children and give birth to them. The male submissive has the ability to bear children and give birth naturally, their bodies magically changing to do this, like how the females do. They can birth from 3 to 5 children in a clutch, however in always the first clutch, they give birth to 1 child. When a Submissive is pregnant, they show off their wings which turn into the combining mixture of colors of the Submissive and its mates. They bear their children in the pregnancy for about 7 to 9 months. While in the pregnancy, the Submissive nurture their unborn children inside their bodies, by ingesting the blood and semen, absorbing sweat and sharing energy and magic from their mates. During the last stages of their pregnancy or last months, the Submissive go nesting, either in high grounds or burrowed cave places, to give birth to their children.**_

_**They can mate and bond about 2 to 3 Dominant Draconians. The mates needed are the First mate, the Other mate and the Grounding mate. The Submissive has the ability to find their mates through a soul bond within them, sort of like soul mates. Once mated and bonded, the cycle of breeding and bearing children occurs once or twice every year in a heat period, similar to a menstrual period to women.**_

_**The Submissive Draconians have the right to reject a Dominant when they see them unfit as their mate and make them leave. When they are mated to their Dominant and they started to become unfit to their eyes, the Submissive has the right to punish him and change him until the Dominant amends his ways and sins towards their mate. If the Dominant continues to be unfit and displeasing to the Submissive, they have the right to reject one of their Dominant mates, make him leave and choose another to replace him and mate and bond with.**_

_**However, if one of the Submissive's mates illegally mated or bonded with him or her without consent, the Submissive has the right to withhold the Dominant from sexually mating until the Dominant has proven his sincere apologies and the Submissive has forgiven him. Duly noted, that the mating tradition that has turned illegal and grown out of use from getting the Submissive is among these: Slapping open hand to the right cheek, hunting and chasing and then claimed by a bite to the neck, and rape, both consensual or non-consensual.**_

_**There are some Dominants who still stick to those illegal and unwanted mating rituals but one of the former and long-ago Draconian Kings has declared a law against these in order for the welfare and well-being among the Submissive Draconians.**_

_**To differentiate a Submissive Draconian, they are born with or have the golden lining in their eyes and their eyes also glow in Gold in response to their magic, powers or intensive emotions.**_

_**When a Draconian has his or her creature inheritance, a Submissive is telling when he or she turns in the age of 15 or younger. They also bear the gold eyes once they turn in their inheritance or heritage.**_

**The Dominant Draconian**

_**They are the fierce fighters or warriors or protectors of the Draconian race. They are the most fearsome and noble warriors or fighters that would protect their submissive mates and their children to their very lives and to the death whenever they are threatened or endangered. They also served as honorable and loyal bodyguards or soldiers for the higher-up Draconians or the Draconian King himself.**_

_**When a Dominant Draconian is called into finding a submissive and mates with him/her, they sense it through a mating call sent by Submissives and they all gather in one place to find the submissive and court or fight for his/her hand to bond and mate.**_

_**Once mated, they would dedicate their very lives to their mates, with serving their leaders as secondary, and ensure that they satisfy their mates with love and family, and give them children for both of them to bear and love. They are very strong and fierce in strength in both natures physically and mentally, but they are quite tender and loving towards their mates.**_

_**If ever the submissive mate of a dominant or their children is threatened or in danger, they become almost like the terrifying and vicious dark creatures most humans would call them and fight to protect them and keep them safe, and kill those who dare threaten their loved ones into painful and excruciating deaths or send the most horrifying fear into them, scaring them away.**_

_**However, when a Dominant makes a mistake on enforcing a mating or bonding to a Submissive without his/her consent, they are punished severely into making amends with the Submissive for their sins and sincerely apologize by giving themselves to the Submissive and accept the punishment as they deemed fit.**_

_**When a Submissive chooses another dominant to mate with, the Dominant Draconian establish an order in which each Dominant will determine on who is the first mate, top dominant or grounding mate or dominant and so forth and etc., just so that there won't be any vicious fights exchanging among the dominants and it will upset their submissive mate.**_

_**Dominant Draconians have the right to reject a Submissive when they see him/her as an unfit mate and can leave anytime they wish or want to. If they are mated to a Submissive who started to become unfit in their eyes, they have the right to punish their mate and change them as they see fit until the submissive decides to amend his/her ways for their dominants. If their Submissive continues to be unfit and displeasing, the Dominant has the right to reject and remove himself from his Submissive and leave to find another Submissive to mate and bond.**_

_**To differentiate a Dominant Draconian, they are born with or have the silver lining in their eyes and their eyes also glow in Silver in response to their magic, powers or intensive emotions.**_

_**When a Draconian has his or her creature inheritance, a Dominant is telling when he or she turns in the age of 18 or older. They also bear the silver eyes once they turn in their inheritance or heritage.**_

**OTHER DRACONIAN FACTS**

_**All children born from Draconian parents are born Draconian.**_

_**The life-span of Draconians ranges to living up to 300 to 500 years. They age slower than normal humans from about 50 to 100 years, almost making them immortal but not so much.**_

_**Draconian wings are appeared to be like human-sized or large bird wings, but they have dragon scales in them among the feathers. The Draconians can fly in incredible heights and impressive outstanding maneuvers.**_

_**Each Draconian have different sets and variety of colors in their wings and scales, differentiating by their personality or their powers, abilities and skills.**_

**The RARE Draconians or Rare ones**

_**These are the special kind of Draconian breeds that are unique in their own way. To differentiate and tell whether a Draconian is a Rare one…they have the pure color of Black or White wings.**_

_**The rare ones can mate from 3 to 5 Draconians. Sometimes, it is especially rare for one Draconian to bond with only 1 Draconian mate.**_

_**They also can wield the power of Dragon magic combined and mixed with other types of magic, like Mage magic, Demon magic or etc.**_

_**The Rare Draconians can bear and give birth to 7 children in a clutch.**_

_**These rare ones can live up to 1,000 to 1,500 years. The Rare Draconians can also turn into Dragons themselves, similar of their familiar kin.**_

LINE BREAK – Normal POV – LINE BREAK

As Harry read the books, with bits of other facts and knowledge he noted, Harry learned everything he needed to know as he read all the books that lay on the table and finished.

But Harry noticed that there was a lacking bit of information that he still needed to know and has questions about, however he knew much more than what he thought and would ask about it later and see about it, once he lets all of it sink into him and make him think on his situation more once he gets it.

Besides, he realized that after reading the books and eating and finishing the food, along with Dobby and Hedwig with him in the room, he was tired for the day and he could use the rest to continue on and more tomorrow.

He closed the last book and rubs his eyes, giving a tired sigh then he looked up when he heard someone knock and come in, with Dobby instantly standing up from sitting on a chair alert and protective and Hedwig hoots and ruffles her feathers, as Conrad looks in on him.

"I got the feeling that you're done for the day, your majesty—Harry." He said, almost grinning when Harry glared at him again for the 'royalty' words again. "Do you learn everything to your satisfaction?"

Harry sighs and stands up from his chair. "Yes, there was much that I managed to know so far, but I noticed that there is information that is not here that I need to be aware of. I'll look into it tomorrow as I'm quite tired for today."

"Then it's a good thing that we have your rooms already prepared, your majesty!" Cecile gushed as she comes in behind Conrad. Harry blinks and he sees that the others must have stayed and has not left despite that they did and waited for Harry to finish on his reading the books.

Conrad smiles and said. "My mother is quite excited on having you stay here for a while, Harry. So do my brothers, but though something else is in their minds in which they really want to talk to you about."

Namely, he's talking about that they wanted to know about Harry's life and his past, over the slip he made back then, speaking part of it aloud.

Wait…brothers…?

Harry looks at Conrad curiously, questioning on who are his brothers and Conrad gestured his head towards the other two men. "Wolfram and Gwendal, Harry. They're my brothers."

Harry choked as he stared at the two men then at Conrad incredulously and then to look at Wolfram and Gwendal again. "You're kidding! All three of you are brothers?! With Lady Cecile as your mother!? But…I thought…?" he spluttered incredulously stunned.

Harry cannot see the resemblance among the three men and the blonde woman, except Wolfram in which his blonde hair and green eyes is the only exact similarities with Lady Cecile. When at first he heard Conrad mention that Cecile was his mother back at the castle, he instantly thought that he was adopted because he noticed quickly the non-family resemblance between the two.

Then Harry quickly remembered on the knowledge that Submissive Draconian have multiple mates and he mentally slapped his head on forgetting about that. He could easily tell that each of the three men must resemble to whoever their father was that mated with their mother, with Wolfram, Harry guesses that both his father and mother are blonde.

Harry blushes brightly when he noticed Conrad and Cecile smiling amused at him while Wolfram and Gwendal just frowned. He clears his throat. "My apologies. I assumed that you are adopted, so I'm sorry for the mistake."

Cecile giggles. "That's quite all right, your majesty. You're new here anyway, so you're excused."

"In any case, we believe that it is necessary that tomorrow we will uphold your coronation and you will be immediately crowned as our king before you needed to learn about our important laws and traditions and such others." Gwendal said. "After that, we will be sending out calls and invitations for you to select your mates, your highness.

"Oh…" Harry blinks and looks thoughtful. "But there wasn't any mention of that in the books." He said, confused and curious as he remembered that when he read all the books on Draconians, there wasn't any mention of the former kings immediately crowned when they came here, also the addition of needing to find their mates already. This all seemed too sudden and fast but Harry guessed that he'll have to deal with that on the next day tomorrow.

"That's because one of our late and previous Draconian King declared that all books with in-depth facts and deep knowledge on Draconians was too dangerous to be open and published around the world, in both alternate and here, because of the vast numbers of humans hunting us was growing, and that he ordered every one of them found and destroyed. The only books that remained are the ones you've read, with the simple and basic knowledge of our race." Gunter said. "The former king then sent out a powerful wave of magic to all the Draconians that were in his time and gave them the innate ability to tap into that knowledge and pass it on to their children and then to the next generation."

Conrad continued on. "Our mother, Lady Cecile is one of those Draconians that was given this ability from that time. That's also including Lady Ulrike."

"Then I'm guessing that anything more I need to know is that I'll have to be talking with those two. _Joy_." Harry muttered to himself as he glances to Cecile warily and anxiously.

Gunter steps forward and smiles to Harry. "Come, your highness. Your rooms are ready. We have also added accommodations for your companions too."

Wolfram wanted to protest out loud over that he remembered that Harry promised that they would talk about their future relationship but he instantly went silent when he noticed that Harry looked exhausted and tired and decided to leave it alone until the next morning and he inwardly determined that he will be the first to go and see him and talk to him about it.

Harry nodded, holding back a yawn as he follows Gunter when he takes the lead as they go to where Harry's rooms are.

Hedwig hoots on Harry's shoulders and preens on his hair as if that will comfort him, while Dobby stayed by Harry's side and kept a vigil alert protectively, as if he's expecting for one of them following behind will start to break the silence and try to interrogate Harry.

They finally reached to where the rooms are as Gunter opened the grand-like big doors and opened them, showing Harry his personal quarters.

Once again, Harry stared stunned wide-eyed at the magnificent and beautiful splendor and luxurious sight before him. Though Harry had lived through a hard life and never asked for such good things, he didn't think that the people here would go overboard on giving Harry such great luxury and comfort just so that he would be content and happy.

He could see that the room has a large window in which he could see the beautiful sights outside the castle and the gardens below and the starry skies above. On one side he could see a large double royal-like bed for him, with comfy fluffy pillows and big warm blankets on it in the colors of blue, as he likes it. Beside the bed, there is a large wardrobe closet where there would be clothes for him and some clothes he can put in when he needs to. Almost near beside the large window, there is a simple desk table and chair in which he can use it to write personal letters or journals or something. Beside the desk, there is a simple long wooden perch for his owl Hedwig, complete with the attached tray set for food and water. Next to the perch and lastly, there is another bed, which is single, and it's for Dobby, his elf friend. The room is extravagant, but at least they made his rooms simple enough and not too richly looking, just the way Harry wants and likes it to.

Harry turns to the others and nods his head dimly to them. "Thanks. The room is nice."

They beamed as if happy at his praise and Conrad said. "Rest, Harry. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. You'll need it."

One by one they all left Harry and his two companions in the room, until Wolfram is left. He looks anxious and uncertain and that's when Harry remembers about what he said to Wolfram and his promise.

He smiles apologetic and surprises Wolfram when he takes his hand. "I'm sorry about us not talking about what we needed tonight. Perhaps, tomorrow then? I promise." Harry said.

Wolfram is happy at this and he nodded, almost squeezing his hand as if thanking him before the blonde young man soon left Harry, shutting the doors for him.

Once Harry, Dobby and Hedwig are left alone in the room, Harry sighs and slowly he removed his small magical pouch, took out some of his clothes inside it and changed into his night clothing. He also grabbed night clothing for Dobby in which the elf happily took them and changed and Hedwig flies off from Harry's shoulder and hoots contently on her perch, settling herself comfortably and watches Harry and Dobby change.

After they're done, Harry told Dobby to rest on his bed, and Dobby beams and almost jumps on the bed, as if the elf was very happy and could not believe that he's actually going to lie and sleep on a _real_ bed.

Harry figures that he'll talk to Dobby about something tomorrow, as he sees Dobby now instantly sleeping comfortably on the other bed nearly beside him and then Hedwig sleeps with her head under her wing on her perch, Harry slowly goes and lies down on the big bed, with his head lying comfortably on his pillow, pulling the blankets on him and slowly closes his eyes.

Before surrendering into the deep slumber of resting sleep, Harry wondered on what surprises and kind of events will happen tomorrow.

CHAPTER END

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Another chapter done! Hope you like it!

Stay tuned for more!

Next chapter…Harry gets crowned as Draconian King…and he chooses his mates…and there is an unexpected surprise!

I am sorry that this took so long; I had to work on finishing the chapters of my story and other parts before I suddenly get writer's block on my poor brain or something else might come up and take me off from writing my story. I had to get all of this done and finished, that way I won't have any problems to get my head straight and focus and work on and continue writing more. Don't worry…there will be more posted for my story soon!

Also…there will be more info about Draconians in this story soon…just keep on following and stay tuned for more!

If there is any reader out there that flames on me on my writing or on my story…I'm ignoring them and dousing them off.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
